langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Der Name der Rose/Epilog
Epilog 308 Der Name der Rose – Epilog 309 Die Abtei brannte drei Tage und drei Nächte, und vergeblich waren alle weiteren Bemühungen. Schon am Morgen, als der siebente Tag unseres Aufenthaltes an jener Stätte anbrach, als die Überlebenden einsahen, daß kein Bauwerk mehr zu retten war, als an den schönsten Gebäuden die Außenmauern einzustürzen begannen, als die Kirche, gleichsam in sich selbst zusammenfallend, ihren Turm verschluckte, schon da hatte niemand mehr recht den Willen, gegen die göttliche Züchtigung anzukämpfen. Immer müder wurden die Gänge zu den wenigen übriggebliebenen Wasserstellen, während noch der Kapitelsaal mit der prächtigen Wohnung des Abtes still vor sich hin brannte. Als das Feuer zu den äußeren Wirtschaftsgebäuden an der Südmauer vordrang, hatten die Knechte längst alles gerettet, was an Gerätschaften noch zu retten war, und zogen es vor, die Hänge und das Tal abzusuchen, um wenigstens einen Teil der im nächtlichen Wirrwarr entlaufenen Tiere wiedereinzufangen. Ich sah, wie einige Knechte zwischen den Trümmern der Kirche herumkletterten; vermutlich suchten sie nach dem Eingang zur Krypta, um vor der Flucht noch rasch ein paar Kostbarkeiten zusammenzuraffen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie erfolgreich waren, ob die Krypta überhaupt noch stand, ob die Plünderer bei ihrem Raubzug ins Innere der Erde nicht verschüttet wurden. Unterdessen kamen Leute aus dem Dorf herauf, um Hilfe zu bringen oder vielleicht auch etwas Brauchbares zu erbeuten. Die Toten blieben größtenteils unter den schwelenden Trümmern liegen. Am dritten Tage, als die Verletzten versorgt und die Leichen, soweit man sie hatte bergen können, begraben waren, packten alle zusammen, was ihnen geblieben war, und verließen das immer noch rauchende Hochplateau wie einen verfluchten Ort. Ich weiß nicht, wohin sie gingen, sie haben sich wohl in alle Winde zerstreut. William und ich kehrten jener Gegend den Rücken und wandten uns – auf zwei Maultieren, die wir verirrt im Walde gefunden hatten und als herrenlos betrachteten – gen Osten. In Bobbio, wo wir erneut Station machten, hörten wir schlechte Neuigkeiten vom Kaiser. Er war in Rom eingezogen, hatte sich vom jubelnden Volke krönen lassen und, da eine Verständigung mit dem Papst nicht mehr möglich schien, einen Gegenpapst auf den Heiligen Stuhl gesetzt, einen Franziskaner, der sich Nikolaus V. nannte. Marsilius war zum geistlichen Statthalter Roms ernannt worden, doch bald schon kam es, sei's durch seine Schuld oder durch seine Schwäche, zu höchst betrüblichen Übergriffen, von denen zu sprechen mir schwerfällt. Papsttreue Priester wurden gefoltert, weil sie die Messe nicht lesen wollten, einen Prior der Augustiner hatte man in den Löwengraben unter dem Kapitol geworfen. Marsilius und Johannes von Jandun hatten den Avignonesischen Papst zum Ketzer erklärt, Ludwig verkündete seine Absetzung und sein Todesurteil. Doch er regierte schlecht, zog sich die Feindschaft der örtlichen Fürsten zu und vergriff sich am Staatsschatz . . . Je mehr wir von diesen schlimmen Nachrichten hörten, desto langsamer setzten wir unsere Weiterreise nach Rom fort, und ich begriff, daß William nicht Zeuge von Ereignissen werden wollte, die seine Hoffnungen niederdrückten. In Pomposa erfuhren wir schließlich, daß Rom sich gegen Ludwig erhoben hatte. Er war nach Pisa zurückgekehrt, um die Papststadt den siegreich wiedereinziehenden Legaten Avignons zu überlassen. Unterdessen hatte Michael von Cesena eingesehen, daß er bei Johannes nichts mehr erreichen, ja seines Lebens nicht mehr sicher sein konnte, und war geflohen, um sich in Pisa mit Ludwig zu vereinigen. Dieser hatte jedoch inzwischen sogar die Unterstützung seines getreuen Castruccio, des Herrn von Lucca und Pistoia, durch dessen plötzlichen Tod verloren. Kurzum, wir sahen voraus, daß der Bayer sich bald geschlagen nach München zurückziehen würde, und beschlossen kehrtzumachen, um ihm dorthin vorauszueilen, auch weil Italien für William allmählich unsicher zu werden begann. In der Tat sollte das kaisertreue Bündnis der ghibellinischen Fürsten in den folgenden Monaten rasch zerfallen, und nur ein Jahr später unterwarf sich der Gegenpapst Nikolaus, vor dem Thron zu Avignon niederkniend mit einem Strick um den Hals, dem alten Fuchs von Cahors. Als wir in München eintrafen, mußte ich mich unter vielen Tränen von meinem guten Meister verabschieden. Sein Schicksal war ungewiß, und meine Eltern wünschten meine Rückkehr nach Melk. Seit jener tragischen Nacht, da William mir angesichts der zerstörten Abtei sein tiefstes Seelenleid offenbart hatte, waren wir in stillschweigender Übereinkunft nie wieder auf die Geschichte zurückgekommen. Auch während unseres traurigen Abschieds erwähnten wir sie mit keinem Wort. Mein Meister gab mir viele gute Ratschläge für meine künftigen Studien mit auf den Weg und schenkte mir die Linsen, die Meister Nicolas ihm gemacht hatte, da ihm die seinen genügten. Noch sei ich jung, sagte er, aber eines Tages würde ich sie gebrauchen können (und in der Tat habe ich sie, während ich diese Zeilen schreibe, auf der Nase). Dann umarmte er mich mit der Herzlichkeit eines Vaters und sagte mir Lebewohl. Ich habe ihn niemals wiedergesehen. Nach vielen Jahren erzählte mir jemand, er sei der großen Pest zum Der Name der Rose – Epilog 310 Opfer gefallen, die Europa um die Mitte dieses Jahrhunderts verheerte. Stets bete ich, Gott möge seine Seele gnädig zu sich genommen und ihm die vielen Akte der Hoffart vergeben haben, die sein stolzer Geist ihn hatte begehen lassen. Jahrzehnte später, längst schon in reifem Alter, hatte ich Gelegenheit zu einer Italienreise im Auftrag meines Abtes. Ich konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und machte auf der Rückreise einen langen Umweg, um wiederzusehen, was einst die Abtei gewesen. Die beiden Dörfer am Fuße des Berges waren verödet, die Felder ringsum lagen brach. Ich stieg den Hang hinauf bis zum Hochplateau, und meinen tränenerfüllten Augen bot sich ein Bild der Trostlosigkeit. Von den prachtvollen großen Gebäuden, die einst jenen Ort geschmückt hatten, standen nur kümmerliche Ruinen, ganz wie von den heidnischen Monumenten in der Stadt Rom. Efeu überrankte die Mauerstümpfe, die Säulen, die wenigen noch vorhandenen Architrave. Hohes Unkraut wucherte allenthalben, so daß man nicht einmal mehr sehen konnte, wo vordem die Gärten gelegen hatten. Nur die Lage des Friedhofs war noch erkennbar an einigen Grabsteinen, die halb aus dem Erdboden ragten. Das einzige Zeichen von Leben waren hochfliegende Raubvögel auf der Jagd nach Schlangen und Eidechsen, die gleich Basilisken zwischen den Steinen züngelten oder um die verfallenen Gemäuer huschten. Vom Kirchenportal standen nur noch wenige schimmelzerfressene Reste, aber das Tympanon war zur Hälfte erhalten, und ich entdeckte sogar, weit aufgerissen von den Unbilden der Witterung und umflort von grauen Flechten, das linke Auge des Sitzenden auf dem Thron und ein Stück vom Antlitz des Löwen. Das Aedificium schien großenteils, abgesehen von der eingestürzten Südmauer, noch zu stehen und dem Nagen der Zeit zu trotzen. Die beiden Türme über dem Steilhang sahen fast unversehrt aus, nur die Fenster waren überall leere Augenhöhlen mit Tränensäcken aus fauligen Schlinggewächsen. Innen jedoch verschmolz das zerstörte Menschenwerk mit dem der Natur, und aus der Küche sah das Auge durch eine weite Öffnung zum Blau des Himmels empor, denn die oberen Stockwerke und das Dach waren niedergestürzt wie gefallene Engel. Und alles, was nicht grün war vom wuchernden Moos, war immer noch schwarz von dem Brand vor Jahrzehnten. Beim Herumstöbern in den Trümmern fand ich hier und da ein paar Fetzen von Pergament, die aus Skriptorium und Bibliothek heruntergefallen waren und im Schutt überlebt hatten wie vergrabene Schätze. Ich begann sie zu sammeln, als müßte ich die Seiten eines auseinandergefallenen Buches wieder zusammenlegen. Dann entdeckte ich, daß in einem der Türme eine brüchige, aber noch zusammenhängende Wendeltreppe nach oben führte, und so gelangte ich, vorsichtig über Schutthaufen kletternd, ins Skriptorium und von dort sogar weiter hinauf bis zur Höhe der Bibliothek – doch diese war nur noch eine Art von schmaler, an den Außenmauern hängender Galerie rings um einen gähnenden Abgrund. An einer Wand fand ich einen Schrank, der wunderbarerweise noch stand und das Feuer irgendwie überlebt hatte, faulig vom Regenwasser und zerfressen von Würmern. In seinem Innern lagen noch einige Blätter. Andere Pergamentreste fand ich beim Durchsuchen der Trümmer unten. Es war eine karge Ernte, die ich so zusammenbekam, doch ich verbrachte einen ganzen Tag damit, sie einzusammeln, als erhoffte ich mir von diesen disiecta membra der Bibliothek irgendeine Botschaft. Manche Fragmente waren gänzlich verblichen, andere ließen noch Umrisse einer Zeichnung erkennen, zuweilen die Ahnung eines oder gar mehrerer Worte. Hin und wieder fand ich auch Blätter, auf denen ganze Sätze zu lesen waren, ja sogar einige fast komplette Buchrücken, die den Brand überstanden hatten dank dessen, was einst ihre Metallbeschläge gewesen . . . Larven von Büchern, äußerlich scheinbar unversehrt, doch innen wüst und leer. Dennoch hatte sich hier und da ein Blatt gerettet, schien ein Incipit auf, eine Kapitelüberschrift . . . Ich sammelte alle Reliquien ein, die ich finden konnte, und füllte damit zwei Reisetaschen. Ich ließ nützliche Dinge zurück, um meinen dürftigen Schatz mitnehmen zu können. Auf der Rückreise und später in Melk verbrachte ich viele Stunden mit dem Versuch, jene spärlichen Überbleibsel zu entziffern. Nicht selten erkannte ich an einem verblichenen Wort oder Bild, um welches Werk es sich handelte. Und wenn ich dann später im Laufe der Jahre andere Kopien der so erschlossenen Werke fand, studierte ich sie mit besonderer Liebe, als hätte das Schicksal mir jene Erbschaft vermacht, als wäre die Tatsache, daß ich eine zerstörte Handschrift erkannt hatte, gleichsam ein klarer Fingerzeig vom Himmel, der zu mir sagte: Tolle et lege! Am Ende meiner geduldigen Rekonstruktionsbemühungen zeichnete sich vor meinen Augen so etwas wie eine kleine Bibliothek als Zeichen jener verschwundenen großen ab, eine Bibliothek aus Schnipseln, Fragmenten, Zitaten, unvollendeten Sätzen, Ruinen und Torsi von Büchern. Der Name der Rose – Epilog 311 Je öfter ich in meiner Sammlung lese, desto klarer wird mir, daß sie ein Produkt des Zufalls ist und keine Botschaft enthält. Gleichwohl haben mich diese unvollständigen Seiten mein ganzes ferneres Leben begleitet bis heute, und mich dünkt beinahe, als wäre, was ich hier geschrieben habe und was du nun liesest, mein unbekannter Leser, nichts anderes als ein Flickwerk, ein großes Figurengedicht, ein immenses Akrostichon, das lediglich wiederholt, was jene Fragmente mir eingegeben, und ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, ob ich es war, der hier gesprochen hat, oder ob nicht vielmehr sie durch meinen Mund gesprochen haben. Doch welcher der beiden Glücks- oder Zufälle sich auch ereignet haben mag, je öfter ich mir die Geschichte vergegenwärtige, die dabei herausgekommen ist, desto weniger vermag ich zu erkennen, ob sie etwas enthält, das über die natürliche Abfolge der Ereignisse und die sie verbindenden Zeiten hinausweist. Und es ist hart für einen greisen Mönch an der Schwelle des Todes, nicht zu wissen, ob die Lettern, die er geschrieben hat, einen Sinn enthalten, oder auch mehr als einen, viele gar, oder keinen. Doch vielleicht ist diese meine Blindheit auch nur die Folge des Schattens, den die näherkommende Große Finsternis auf unsere vergreiste Welt wirft. Est ubi gloria nunc Babylonia? Wo ist der Schnee vom vorigen Jahr? Die Welt tanzt den schaurigen Tanz des Macabre, mich dünkt zuweilen, die Donau sei voller Narrenschiffe auf der Fahrt in ein dunkles Land. Mir bleibt nur zu schweigen. O quam salubre, quam iucundum et suave est sedere in solitudine et tacere et loqui cum Deo! Bald schon werde ich wiedervereint sein mit meinem Ursprung, und ich glaube nicht mehr, daß es der Gott der Herrlichkeit ist, von welchem mir die Äbte meines Ordens erzählten, auch nicht der Gott der Freude, wie einst die Minderen Brüder glaubten, vielleicht nicht einmal der Gott der Barmherzigkeit. Gott ist ein lauter Nichts, ihn rührt kein Nun noch Hier . . . Ich werde rasch vordringen in jene allerweiteste, allerebenste und unermeßliche Einöde, in welcher der wahrhaft fromme Geist so selig vergehet. Ich werde versinken in der göttlichen Finsternis, in ein Stillschweigen und unaussprechliches Einswerden, und in diesem Versinken wird verloren sein alles Gleich und Ungleich, in diesem Abgrund wird auch mein Geist sich verlieren und nichts mehr wissen von Gott noch von sich selbst noch von Gleich und Ungleich noch von nichts gar nichts. Und ausgelöscht sein werden alle Unterschiede, ich werde eingehen in den einfältigen Grund, in die stille Wüste, in jenes Innerste, da niemand heimisch ist. Ich werde eintauchen in die wüste und öde Gottheit, darinnen ist weder Werk noch Bild . . . Kalt ist's im Skriptorium, der Daumen schmerzt mich. Ich gehe und hinterlasse dies Schreiben, ich weiß nicht, für wen, ich weiß auch nicht mehr, worüber: Stat rosa pristina nomine, notnina nuda tenemus. Der Name der Rose – Epilog 312 313 Anhang 314 Der Name der Rose – Anhang 315 Übersetzung der wichtigsten lateinischen Passagen S. 7 In omnibus . . .: In allem habe ich Ruhe gesucht und habe sie nirgends gefunden, außer in einer Ecke mit einem Buch. S. 11 videmus nunc . . .: Wir sehen jetzt durch einen Spiegel in einem Rätsel (Paulus, 1. Kor. 13, 12). S. 12 usus facti: Nießbrauch S. 14 unico homine regente: von einem einzigen Menschen gelenkt S. 14 ut sine animali . . .: (die so konstruiert sind) daß sie ohne ein Lebewesen mit unermeßlichem Schwünge bewegt werden, und Instrumente zum Fliegen mit einem Menschen, sitzend inmitten von Instrumenten, den Geist darauf gewandt, daß künstliche Flügel die Luft schlagen nach Art des fliegenden Vogels. S. 20 Omnis mundi creatura . . .: Jedes Geschöpf der Welt ist für uns gleichsam ein Buch und Gemälde und Spiegel. S. 20 ut sit exiguum . . .: daß der Kopf schmal sei und trocken bei dicht auf den Knochen liegendem Fell, die Ohren kurz und spitz, die Augen groß, die Nüstern geöffnet, der Nacken aufgerichtet, Mähne und Schweif dicht, die Rundung der Hufe solide und fest. S. 27 Eris sacerdos . . .: Du wirst Priester in Ewigkeit sein. S. 28 Monasterium sine libris . . .: Ein Kloster ohne Bücher ist wie ein Staatswesen ohne Habe, eine Festung ohne Truppen, eine Küche ohne Geschirr, ein Tisch ohne Speisen, ein Garten ohne Pflanzen, eine Wiese ohne Blumen, ein Baum ohne Blätter. S. 31 pictura est . . .: die Malerei ist die Literatur der Laien. S. 34 si licet magnis . . .: wenn es erlaubt ist, Kleines mit Großem zu vergleichen S. 38 qui per mundum . . .: der als Vagabund durch die Welt zieht S. 40 homo nudus . . . / Et non . . .: Der Mann lag nackt bei der Nackten. / Und sie vereinigten sich nicht miteinander. S. 44 Quorum primus . . .: Deren erster, durch seraphischen Stein gereinigt und durch himmlisches Feuer entflammt, ganz zu brennen schien. Der zweite, voll des wahren Worts der Verkündigung, strahlte heller über die Finsternis der Welt. S. 45 Mors est . . .: Der Tod ist die Ruhe des Wanderers – er ist das Ende aller Mühsal. S. 52 Habeat Librarius . . .: Der Bibliothekar habe ein Verzeichnis aller Bücher, geordnet nach Themen und Autoren, und er bewahre sie einzeln auf und wohlgeordnet mit schriftlich aufgebrachten Signaturen. S. 54 Verba vana . . .: Sprich keine leeren oder zum Lachen reizenden Worte! S. 58 oculi de vitro cum capsula: Augen aus Glas mit Einfassung S. 58 vitrei ab oculis ad legendum: Augengläser zum Lesen S. 59 tamquam ab . . .: gleichwie von unrechtmäßigen Besitzern S. 63 Forte potuit . . .: Er vermochte es wohl, aber man liest nicht, daß er es brauchte. S. 63 Manduca . . .: Beiß hinein, es ist schon gar! Der Name der Rose – Anhang 316 S. 70 Omnis mundi . . .: vgl. S. 20. S. 70 Credo in unum Deum: Ich glaube an den einen Gott. S. 73 Est domus . . .: Es ist ein Haus auf Erden, das von einer hellen Stimme wiederhallt. Dieses Haus tönt wieder, schweigend aber tönt nicht der Gast. Dennoch laufen beide, der Gast und mit ihm zugleich das Haus. S. 77 speculum mundi: Spiegel der Welt S. 83 fabulas poetae . . .: die Fabeln nannten die Dichter nach dem Reden (a fando), da sie nicht geschehene Dinge (res factae) sind, sondern beim Reden erdachte (fictae). S. 84 Decimus humilitatis gradus . . .: Der zehnte Grad der Demut ist, wenn er (der Mönch) nicht leicht und prompt loslacht, denn es steht geschrieben: Der Tor erhebt die Stimme beim Lachen. S. 84 Aliquando praeterea rideo . . .: Zuweilen auch lache ich, mache Spaß, spiele, bin Mensch. S. 84 Scurrilitates vero . . .: vgl. S. 63 S. 84 Admittenda tibi . . .: Erlaubt sind dir Scherze nach gewissem Ernst, doch sind sie würdevoll zu treiben. S. 85 nudavi femora . . .: ich habe deine Schenkel wider dein Gesicht entblößt S. 85 sive nudabo . . .: oder ich werde deine Schenkel entblößen und deinen Hintern freilegen (Jer. 13, 26). S. 85 Tum podex . . .: Da stieß der Hintern ein schreckliches Lied hervor. S. 97 Salva me . . .: Rette mich aus dem Rachen des Löwen (Ps. 22, 22). S. 99 Hunc mundum . . .: Jenes Labyrinth bezeichnet bildlich diese Welt. Für den Eintretenden ist es weit, aber allzu eng für den Hinausgehenden. S. 100 aqua fons vitae: Wasser ist die Quelle des Lebens. S. 106 Super thronos viginti quatuor: Auf den Thronen vierundzwanzig S. 106 Nomen illi mors: Des Namen heißt Tod S. 106 Obscuratus . . .: Verdunkelt sind Sonne und Luft S. 106 Facta est . . .: Es ward ein Hagel und Feuer S. 107 In diebus illis: In jenen Tagen S. 107 Primogenitus mortuorum: Erstgeborener von den Toten S. 107 Cecidit . . .: Es fiel ein großer Stern vom Himmel S. 107 Equus albus: Ein weißes Pferd S. 107 Gratia vobis et pax: Gnade euch und Frieden S. 107 Tertia pars . . .: Der dritte Teil der Erde verbrannte S. 109 Requiescant . . .: Mögen sie ausruhen von ihren Mühen S. 129 Quod enim laicali . . .: Was nämlich durch einfältige Roheit aufwallt, hat keine Wirkung außer einer zufälligen. Der Name der Rose – Anhang 317 S. 129 Sed opera sapientiae . . .: Aber die Werke der Weisheit werden nach sicherem Gesetz verwahrt und zu gebührendem Ende wirksam ausgerichtet. S. 134 hic lapis . . .: dieser Stein trägt in sich eine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Himmel. S. 136 Omnes enim causae . . .: Denn alle Ursachen der natürlichen Wirkungen werden durch Linien, Winkel und Figuren angegeben. Anders nämlich ist es unmöglich zu wissen, warum sie in ihnen (sind). S. 139 Penitentiam agite . . .: Tut Buße, denn das Himmelreich ist nahe herbeigekommen (Mt. 3, 2; 4, 17). S. 141 De hoc satis!: Genug davon! S. 144 Pulchra enim sunt ubera . . .: Denn schön sind die Brüste, die ein wenig hervorstehen und maßvoll schwellen, nicht zügellos (über)fließend, sondern sanft zurückgebunden, zurückgedrängt, aber nicht eingedrückt. S. 147 In nomine . . .: Im Namen des Herrn Amen. Dies ist die förmliche Leibesverdammung und das ausführliche Urteil der Leibesverdammung, gegeben und in diesen Schriften urteilsgemäß bekanntgemacht und veröffentlicht . . . S. 147 Johannem vocatum . . .: Johannes, genannt Fra Michele Jacobi, aus der Gemeinschaft des Sankt Fredianus, ein Mensch aus schlechten Verhältnissen und mit schlechtestem Umgang, nach Lebenswandel und Ruf ein Ketzer und sündhaft durch ketzerische Schändlichkeit, in Glauben und Beteuerung entgegen dem katholischen Glauben . . . Nicht Gott vor Augen habend, sondern eher den Feind des Menschengeschlechts, mit Wissen, Eifer und Vorsatz, stand liederlich im Wunsch und in der Absicht, ketzerische Schandtat auszuüben, und hatte Umgang mit Fratizellen, genannt kleine Brüder des armen Lebens, Ketzern und Schismatikern, und folgte und folgt ihrer schändlichen Sekte und Ketzerei gegen den katholischen Glauben . . . und kam zur genannten Stadt Florenz, und an den öffentlichen Plätzen besagter Stadt, die gespannt waren auf die genannte Untersuchung, verbreitete er seinen Glauben, behauptete und bekräftigte unermüdlich mit Mund und Herz . . ., daß unser Erlöser Christus kein Ding in eigenem oder gemeinschaftlichem Besitz gehabt habe, sondern von allen Dingen, welche er nach dem Zeugnis der Heiligen Schrift besessen, nur einfachen Nießbrauch gemacht habe. S. 147 Costat nobis etiam . . .: Es steht für uns fest, auch aus Vorstehendem und nach dem ausführlichen Urteil des genannten Herrn Bischofs von Florenz, daß genannter Johannes ein Ketzer gewesen und sich in seinen vielen Irrtümern und Häresien nicht korrigieren und bessern und zum rechten Glaubensweg zurückwenden will, denn wir halten besagten Johannes für unverbesserlich, ausdauernd und hartnäckig in seinen genannten perversen Irrtümern, auch soll dieser Johannes nicht seiner Verbrechen und perversen Irrtümer wegen gerühmt werden, sondern soll seine Strafe anderen zum Exempel dienen; dieserhalb soll besagter Johannes, genannt Fra Michele, als Ketzer und Schismatiker an den üblichen Ort der Gerichtsbarkeit geführt und daselbst durch Feuer und angezündete Feuerflammen gebrannt und völlig verbrannt werden, auf daß er gänzlich sterbe und die Seele vom Leibe getrennt werde. S. 148 Per Dominum moriemur!: Für Gott werden wir sterben. S. 150 De te fabula . . .: Von dir handelt die Geschichte. S. 152 valde bona: sehr gut S. 153 terribilis . . .: schrecklich wie eine waffenstarrende Heerschar (Hoheslied 6, 3) S. 153 Pulchra sunt . . .: vgl. S. 144 S. 153 O sidus clarum . . .: Oh reiner Stern der Mädchen, oh verschlossene Pforte, Quelle der Gärten, versiegelter Born wohlriechender Salben, duftende Zelle! Der Name der Rose – Anhang 318 S. 153 O langueo . . .: Oh, ich schmachte. Den Grund des Schmachtens sehe ich und hüte mich nicht. S. 153 et cuncta erant bona: und alles war gut S. 154 Omnis ergo figura . . .: Daher weist jede Figur um so offensichtlicher auf die Wahrheit hin, je offener sie durch unähnliche Ähnlichkeit zeigt, daß sie eben eine Figur ist und nicht die Wahrheit. S. 155 Omne animal . . .: Jedes Lebewesen ist nach dem Koitus traurig S. 160 Nihil sequitur . . .: Nichts folgt jemals aus zwei einzelnen Sätzen. S. 160 aut semel . . .: entweder einmal oder wiederum muß der Mittelbegriff allgemeingültig sein. S. 172 Peccant enim mortaliter . . .: Denn sie sündigen tödlich, wenn sie mit einem Laien sündigen, tödlicher aber, wenn mit einem ordinierten Kleriker, am meisten aber, wenn mit einem weltabgeschiedenen Mönch. S. 177 actus appetitus sensitivi . . .: die Handlungen des Sinnendrangs, insoweit sie eine körperliche Verwandlung erfahren haben, werden Leidenschaften genannt, nicht aber die Handlungen des Willens. S. 177 appetitus tendit in . . .: das Verlangen strebt nach einer real begehrenswerten Folge, auf daß in ihr die Bewegung ende. S. 177 amor facit . . .: die Liebe bewirkt, daß jene Dinge, die geliebt werden, irgendwie mit dem Liebenden vereinigt werden, und die Liebe ist weit erkenntniskräftiger als die Erkenntnis (selbst). S. 177 intus et in cute: inwendig und auswendig S. 178 principium contentionis: Prinzip der Konkurrenz S. 178 consortium in amato: Teilhaber am geliebten Wesen S. 178 propter multum amorem . . .: wegen der großen Liebe, die er für das Dasein hat S. 178 motus in amatum: Bewegung zum geliebten Wesen hin S. 186 Corona regni . . .: Krone des Reichs aus der Hand Gottes S. 186 Diadema imperii . . .: Diadem der Herrschaft aus der Hand Petri S. 186 taxae sacrae poenitentiariae: heilige Bußsteuern S. 197 Hoc spumans . . . (ungefähr): So schäumend verschanzt das Meer die Küsten der Welt, schlägt die Erdränder mit strömenden Wellen. Drängt sich mit schweren Wogen in Avionen aus Stein. Mischt ganz unten mit grollendem Wirbel die Kiesel, breitet Schaum in rauher Furche, wird häufig von tönenden Wehen geschüttelt . . . S. 197 Primitus pantorum . . . (ungefähr): Zum ersten Male versöhne ich von den offenbar vornehmsten Gedichten den vorzüglichsten – vor allem mit väterlichem Privileg versehen – panegyrischen Gesang und Gedichte allenthalben mit Prosaischem, soweit alles unter dem Himmelsgewölbe veröffentlicht. Der Name der Rose – Anhang 319 S. 198 ignis, coquihabin . . . (ungefähr): Feuer, coquihabin (weil es schon ungebrannt die Anlage zum Brennen hat), Brand, calax von Hitze, fragon vom Prasseln der Flamme, rusin von Röte, Rauchmacher, ustrax vom Brennenden, lebendiger, weil es fast tote Glieder durch sich zum Leben erweckt, gelblich, weil es vom Feuerstein gelb wird, weshalb auch der Feuerstein nicht richtig benannt wird, außer wenn er durch Funken gelb wird, (und schließlich) aeneon, nach dem Gott Aeneas, der in ihm wohnt, oder von dem den Elementen der Hauch zugetragen wird. S. 199 hic sunt leones: hier sind Löwen. S. 204 qui animam corpori . . .: die dem Leib durch Laster und Verwirrungen die Seele beimischen, zerstören von beiden Seiten her das, was zum Leben nötig gebraucht wird, und verwirren die leuchtende und gleißende Seele durch den Schlamm körperlicher Begierden und mischen die Sauberkeit des Leibes und seinen Glanz auf diese Weise und offenbaren dies als unnütz für die Aufgaben des Lebens. S. 215 inimicus pacis: Friedensfeind S. 216 in bonis nostris: in unseren Gütern S. 223 prima causa efficiens: erste Wirkursache S. 223 nomina sunt . . .: die Namen sind eine Folge der Dinge S. 234 de dicto: nach dem Wortlaut S. 238 Domini canes: Spürhunde des Herrn (Dominikaner) S. 241 planta Dei . . .: eine Pflanze Gottes, hervorkeimend aus der Wurzel S. 243 pecca pro nobis . . .: sündige für uns . . . erbarme dich unser, befreie uns vom Guten . . . achte auf mein Verderben . . . wir verdammen den Herrn . . . öffne meinen Anus . . . bespritze mich mit deinem Samen und mache mich unrein . . . S. 244 cingulum diaboli: Gürtel des Teufels S. 257 Sederunt principes . . .: Die Fürsten saßen und sprachen gegen mich, die Bösen haben mich verfolgt. Hilf mir, mein Herr und Gott, erlöse mich um deines großen Mitleids willen. S. 265 minimas differentias odorum: die kleinsten Geruchsunterschiede S. 268 Amata nigra sed formosa: die schwarze, aber schöne Geliebte (Hoheslied 1,5) S. 269 unico homine regente: vgl. S. 14 S. 269 amicta sole: mit der Sonne bekleidet (Apok. 12, 1) S. 271 Ut cachinnis dissolvatur . . .: Daß durch Gelächter gelöst, durch aufgerissene Münder verdreht werde! S. 271 Lacrimosa dies illa . . .: Jener tränenreiche Tag, da aus der Asche aufersteht der angeklagte, zu richtende Mensch: Verschone ihn, Gott! Frommer Herr Jesus, gib ihnen Ruhe. S. 272 Ludere me libuit . . .: Es gefällt mir zu spielen, und mich, den Spielenden, nimm an, Papst Johannes. Du selbst kannst lachen, wenn's dir gefällt. S. 272 Ridens cadit . . .: Lachend fällt der Vergnügte, Zacharias staunt, müßig im Bette lehrt Anastasius . . . S. 284 suppositio materialis: Unterschiebung des (Laut-)Materials S. 284 de dicto . . .de re: nach dem Wort . . . nach der Sache (dem Sinn) Der Name der Rose – Anhang 320 S. 297 de toto corpore fecerat linguam: aus dem ganzen Leib machte er eine Zunge. S. 305 Non in commotione . . .: Nicht in der Aufregung, nicht in der Aufregung ist der Herr. S. 310 Tolle et lege: Nimm und lies! S. 311 Est ubi gloria . . .: Wo ist nun Babylons Ruhm? S. 311 O quam salubre . . .: Oh, wie heilsam, wie erfreulich und süß ist es, in der Einsamkeit zu sitzen und zu schweigen und mit Gott zu reden! S. 311 Stat rosa pristina . . .: Die Rose von einst steht nur noch als Name, uns bleiben nur nackte Namen. Der Name der Rose – Anhang 321 Erklärung wenig geläufiger Wörter AEDIFICIUM Gebäude, hier das Hauptgebäude der Klosteranlage AKROSTICHON Bezeichnung für ein Gedicht, bei dem die Anfangsbuchstaben (-silben, -Wörter) der Verse und Strophen einen eigenen Sinn ergeben AMANUENSIS Schreiber, Kopist, im Mittelalter der schreibende Mönch ANALECTA, VETERA Sammlung alter Texte, Anthologie APOSTASIE Abfall vom rechten Glauben AQUINATE Beiname des hl. Thomas von Aquin (1225/26-1274) ARCHITRAV Querbalken über einer Säulenreihe AREOPAGIT Beiname des unbekannten griechischen Philosophen, der um 500 n. Chr. unter dem Pseudonym Dionysios Areopagita (d. h. dem Namen des laut Apostelgesch. 17, 34 von Paulus bekehrten ersten Bischofs von Athen) eine Reihe bedeutender Schriften veröffentlicht hat, insbesondere eine Abhandlung über »die Namen Gottes«; im Mittelalter wurde der »Pseudo-Areopagit« mit dem Märtyrer und französischen Nationalheiligen Sankt Dionysios (St. Denis) gleichgesetzt und als Kirchenlehrer verehrt ARIMASPEN ein mythisches Volk an den Rändern des Erdkreises ARMAGEDDON (hebr. Harmageddon) nach Offenb. Joh. 16, 16 der mythische Ort, an welchem die »Könige des ganzen Erdkreises« von den Höllengeistern versammelt werden zum Endkampf zwischen Gut und Böse ARMILLARSPHÄRE Modell der Himmelskugel, astronomisches Meßgerät zur Bestimmung von Längen- und Breitendifferenzen ASSASSINEN (arab. »Haschischesser«) islamische Sekte im 12./13. Jh., die mit terroristischen Mitteln (Meuchelmord) gegen die Kreuzfahrer kämpfte; ihr Oberhaupt, der Perser Hasan Ibn as-Sabbah, der sich 1090 in der uneinnehmbaren Felsenfestung Alamut (beim nordpersischen Qazwin) verschanzt hatte, war im europäischen Mittelalter berüchtigt als »der Alte vom Berge« ASTROLABIUM s. Armillarsphäre AUCTORITAS (lat. »Autorität«) im Mittelalter Bezeichnung für die maßgeblichen Kirchenlehrer BOGOMILEN (»Gottesfreunde«) eine seit dem 10. Jh. vor allem auf dem Balkan verbreitete religiöse Sekte, die wegen ihrer Ablehnung der Sakramente als ketzerisch verfolgt wurde (auch »Bosnische Kirche« genannt) CANTICUM CANTICORUM Lied der Lieder, das Hohelied Salomonis CAPUT MUNDI Hauptstadt der Welt, alte Bezeichnung für Rom CELLERAR Kellermeister, Verwalter der Klostergüter CIRCUMCELLIONEN schwärmende Haufen der –› Donatisten in Nordafrika CLIMACUS absteigende Dreitonfolge im gregorianischen Gesang CONFRATER Mitbruder CONSUETUDINES Gebräuche, Verhaltensregeln in Klöstern CHRYSELEPHANTINE FIGUR Plastik aus Holz mit Elfenbeinumkleidung Der Name der Rose – Anhang 322 DEKRETALE rechtsverbindlicher Erlaß des Papstes (Bulle) DIPTYCHON zweiflüglige, zusammenklappbare Tafel (aus Holz oder Elfenbein) DISTINCTIONES Unterscheidungen, besondere Merkmale DONATISTEN kirchliche Partei in Nordafrika, benannt nach Bischof Donatus von Karthago († um 355), begründete das donatistische Schisma vom 4.-7. Jh., wurde ab 414 als Ketzerei verfolgt DRACONTOPODEN drachenfüßige Fabelwesen EKKLESIAST griech.-lat. Name des Predigers Salomo EKPYROSIS (griech. »Ausbrennen«) Weltbrand, nach der Lehre des Heraklit (ca. 550-480) die Wiederauflösung der Welt ins Urelement des Feuers ENTHYMEM Wahrscheinlichkeitsschluß, unvollständige Folgerung, bei der eine Prämisse stillschweigend ergänzt werden muß, vgl. Syllogismus ENZEPHALON Gehirn ERINNYEN griechische Rachegöttinnen, die aus dem Hades aufsteigen, um die Frevler gnadenlos zu verfolgen FLAGELLANTEN Geißler, Büßerbewegung im späten Mittelalter FRATIZELLEN (it. »kleine Brüder«) frei herumziehende franziskanische Bettelmönche im 13./14. Jh., aus der Spiritualen-Bewegung hervorgegangen, von der Kirche als Ketzer verfolgt GORGONEN weibliche Ungeheuer mit Schreckgesicht GRADUALE Chorgesang zur Messe HAERESIARCH Ketzerführer HARPYIEN weibliche Ungeheuer mit Flügeln HOMILE Predigt über einen Bibelabschnitt HYPOTYPOSE lebensnahe Beschreibung einer Szene oder Person INKUBUS nächtlicher Dämon, Alp, Buhlteufel einer Hexe KONSTITORIUM Ratsversammlung KONTAGION Ansteckung KRYPTOGRAPHIE Geheimschrift LEUKROKUTEN mythische Fabelwesen, halb Löwe, halb Hyäne LITANIAL Sammlung von Litaneien Der Name der Rose – Anhang 323 LITTARAE Schriftgelehrsamkeit, klassische Bildung MANTIKOREN mythische Fabelwesen mit drei Zahnreihen MELISMEN melodische Verzierungen im Gesang NADIR (arab. »Fußpunkt«) der dem Zenit gegenüberliegende Punkt auf der Himmelskugel NARTHEX Vorhalle in altchristlichen Basiliken NEUMEN Intervallbezeichnungen im gregorianischen Gesang, Vorläufer der Notenschrift PALIMPSEST mehrfach beschriebenes Pergament, bei dem der ältere Text aus Sparsamkeitsgründen abgeschabt worden ist (aber manchmal unter dem jüngeren noch durchscheint) PANDÄMONIUM Versammlung aller Dämonen, daher allgemein für großes Durcheinander PANEGYRIKUS Lobrede, Lobgesang PARAPHERNALIEN eigentümliche Gerätschaften oder Merkmale PARÄNESE Mahnpredigt, Ermahnung PARUSIE Wiederkunft Christi zum Jüngsten Gericht POPULUS DEI Volk Gottes, die Christenheit PORRECTUS Tonschritt ab-auf PRÄBENDAR Pfründner, Inhaber einer kirchlichen oder klösterlichen Pfründe (vgl. heute Pächter) PRIMORDIAL urzeitlich PRONUNTIATIO Hervorhebung durch Tonwechsel beim Reden PROPRIUM Eigenart, Charakteristikum QUODLIBETAL beliebig, in alle Richtungen gehend, hier speziell: diskutierfreudig, kritisch REFEKTORIUM Speisesaal im Kloster RESPONSORIUM liturgischer Wechselgesang RESUPINUS Tonfolge auf-ab-auf SÄKULAR weltlich SALICUS aufsteigende Dreitonfolge SATURNALIEN Freudenfest, ursprünglich zu Ehren des römischen Gottes Saturn SCHISMA Kirchenspaltung SCHOLIE erklärende Randbemerkung, Kommentar (verfaßt von sogenannten Scholiasten) SCINOPODEN mythische Fabelwesen mit einem Bein und großem Entenfuß, oft hoch oben in Kathedralen dargestellt Der Name der Rose – Anhang 324 SIMONIE Schacher mit geistlichen Dingen, Sakramenten und Ämtern, benannt nach Simon dem Magier (Apostelgesch. 8, 18-25), auf den Konzilien von Chalkedon (451) und Nikaia (787) verboten, im Mittelalter von Kirchenreformatoren angeprangert und bekämpft SKAPULIER Überwurf über Brust und Schulter, Teil der benediktinischen Ordenstracht SKRIPTORIUM Schreibsaal im Kloster SPIRITUALEN Gruppen im Franziskanerorden des 13./14. Jh., die gegen den Reichtum der Kirche für radikale Armut eintraten und dadurch sowohl mit dem eigenen Orden als auch mit den Päpsten Bonifaz VIII., Clemens V. und Johannes XXII. in Konflikt gerieten; vgl. Fratizellen STAGIRIT Beiname des Aristoteles aus Stageira (384-322) SUKKUBUS ein Teufel, der in sexueller Beziehung zu Männern steht, vgl. Inkubus SYLLOGISMUS Schlußfolgerung vom Allgemeinen auf das Besondere, im Dreischritt von einer praemissa maior über eine praemissa minor (Ober- und Untersatz) zur conclusio. Beispiel: Alle Menschen sind sterblich Alle Könige sind Menschen Alle Könige sind sterblich Für die 19 logisch gültigen Schlußmodi haben die Scholastiker des 12. Jh. Merkwörter eingeführt (Barbara, Celarent, Darii etc.) SYNEKDOCHÉ Teil als Stellvertretung eines Ganzen, Pars pro toto THEOPHANIE Gotteserscheinung TORCULUS Tonschritt auf-ab TYMPANON reliefgeschmücktes Giebelfeld über Portalen VIGILIA Nachtwache VITHA AD LEGENDUM Brille Der Name der Rose – Anhang 325 Die Abtei A Aedificium H Kapitelsaal N Pferdestall B Kirche J Badehaus R Werkstatt D Kreuzgang K Hospital F Dormitorium M Schweinestall Der Name der Rose – Anhang 326 327 UMBERTO ECO Nachschrift zum ›Namen der Rose‹ 328 Original Autor: Umberto Eco Titel: Postille a ›Il nome della rosa‹ Jahr: 1983 Sprache: italienisch Übersetzung Übersetzer: Burkhart Kroeber aus dem Italienischen, 1984 Vorlage Verlag: Hanser Verlag München, 3. Auflage 1984 ISBN: 3-446-14037-9 Auf die Wiedergabe der Abbildungen wurde verzichtet. Nachschrift zum »Namen der Rose« 329 Rosa que al prado, encarnada, te ostentas presentuosa de grana y carmín bañada: campa lozana y gustosa: pero no, que siendo hermosa también serás desdichada. sor Juana Inés de la Cruz1 Nachschrift zum »Namen der Rose« 330 Nachschrift zum »Namen der Rose« 331 Titel und Sinn Seit ich den Namen der Rose geschrieben habe, bekomme ich häufig Briefe von Lesern, die wissen möchten, was der lateinische Schlußsatz bedeute und warum das Buch gerade ihm seinen Titel verdanke. Ich antworte hiermit: Es handelt sich um einen Hexameter aus De contemptu mundi2 von Bernardus Morlanensis, einem Benediktiner des 12. Jahrhunderts, der über das Thema »Ubi sunt« variiert, wobei er den geläufigen Topos – »Wo sind sie, die Großen von einst, die ruhmreichen Städte, die schönen Damen? Alles schwindet dahin . . .« (oder wie es später Villon formulierte: »Mais où sont les neiges d'antan?«3) – lediglich um den Gedanken erweitert, daß uns von all den verflossenen Herrlichkeiten nur nackte Namen bleiben. Ich erinnere daran, daß Abaelard den Satz »Nulla rosa est«4 als Beispiel benutzte, um zu zeigen, wie die Sprache sowohl von vergangenen Dingen als auch von inexistenten sprechen kann. Damit überlasse ich es dem Leser, seine Schlüsse zu ziehen. Ein Erzähler darf das eigene Werk nicht interpretieren, andernfalls hätte er keinen Roman geschrieben, denn ein Roman ist eine Maschine zur Erzeugung von Interpretationen. Doch eins der Haupthindernisse bei der Verwirklichung dieses noblen Vorsatzes ist gerade der Umstand, daß ein Roman einen Titel braucht. Ein Titel ist leider bereits ein Schlüssel zu einem Sinn. Niemand kann sich den Suggestionen entziehen, die von Titeln wie Rot und Schwarz oder Krieg und Frieden ausgehen. Am meisten Respekt vor dem Leser bezeugen Titel, die sich auf den Namen des Helden beschränken, wie David Copperfield oder Robinson Crusoe, aber auch der Verweis auf die Hauptfigur kann eine ungebührliche Einmischung seitens des Autors sein, etwa wenn Balzac mit Vater Goriot die Aufmerksamkeit des Lesers auf die Person des Alten lenkt, obgleich der Roman auch das Epos von Rastignac und von Vautrin alias Collin ist. Vielleicht sollte man ehrlich unehrlich sein, wie Dumas Père, der kein Hehl daraus macht, daß sein Roman Die drei Musketiere in Wahrheit die Geschichte des vierten erzählt. Aber dergleichen ist rarer Luxus, den sich ein Autor wohl nur aus Versehen erlauben kann. Mein Roman trug zunächst den Arbeitstitel Die Abtei des Verbrechens. Ich habe ihn verworfen, denn er fixierte die Aufmerksamkeit des Lesers allein auf die Kriminalhandlung und war geeignet, bedauernswerte, ausschließlich auf harte Reißer erpichte Käufer zum Erwerb eines Buches zu verführen, das sie enttäuscht hätte. Mein Traum war, das Buch einfach Adson von Melk zu nennen. Ein sehr neutraler Titel, denn Adson war ja immerhin das Erzähler-Ich. Aber Eigennamen als Titel sind bei unseren Verlegern nicht sehr beliebt, sogar Fermo e Lucia ist umbenannt worden5, und sonst gibt es in der italienischen Literatur nur sehr wenige Beispiele wie Lemmonio Boreo, Rubé oder Metello6 – verschwindend wenige gegenüber den Scharen von Leuten, die als Tante Lisbeth, Madame Bovary, Wilhelm Meister, Barry Lyndon, Tom Jones oder Tonio Kröger andere Literaturen bevölkern. Die Idee zu dem Titel Der Name der Rose kam mir wie zufällig und gefiel mir, denn die Rose ist eine Symbolfigur von so vielfältiger Bedeutung, daß sie fast keine mehr hat: rosa mystica, Krieg der Rosen, Roman de la Rose, die Rosenkreuzer, die Anmut der herrlichen Rosen, und Rose lebte das Rosenleben, la vie en rrrose, eine Rose ist eine Rose ist eine Rose, Röslein, Röslein, Röslein rot . . . Der Leser wird regelrecht irregeleitet, in alle möglichen Richtungen (also in keine) gewiesen, er kann dem Titel keine bestimmte Deutung entnehmen, und selbst wenn er die im lateinischen Schlußsatz angelegten nominalistischen Lesarten voll erfaßt, kommt er doch eben erst ganz am Ende darauf, nachdem er bereits wer weiß wie oft eine andere Wahl getroffen hat. Ein Titel soll die Ideen verwirren, nicht ordnen. Nichts ist erfreulicher für den Autor eines Romans, als Lesarten zu entdecken, an die er selbst nicht gedacht hatte und die ihm von Lesern nahegelegt werden. Als ich theoretische Werke schrieb, war meine Haltung gegenüber den Rezensenten die eines Richters: Ich prüfte, ob sie mich verstanden hatten, und beurteilte sie danach. Mit einem Roman ist das ganz anders. Nicht daß man als Romanautor keine Lesarten finden könnte, die einem abwegig erscheinen, aber man muß in jedem Fall schweigen und es anderen überlassen, sie anhand des Textes zu widerlegen. Die große Mehrheit der Lesarten bringt jedoch überraschende Sinnzusammenhänge ans Licht, an die man beim Schreiben nicht gedacht hatte. Was heißt das? Eine französische Philologin, Mireille Calle Gruber, hat subtile Schreibspiele (Paragramme) entdeckt, in denen die simplices (im Sinne der einfachen Leute) mit den simplices im Sinne der Heilkräuter assoziiert werden, und nun findet sie, daß ich vom »bösen Gewächs« (oder »Unkraut«) der Häresie spreche. Ich könnte erwidern, daß der Terminus »simplices« in beiden Fällen die Literatur der Epoche durchzieht, desgleichen der Ausdruck »böses Gewächs«. Andererseits kannte ich sehr wohl das Beispiel von Greimas über die doppelte Isotopie, die sich ergibt, wenn man den Kräuterkundigen als einen »Freund der simplices« definiert. Wußte ich, daß ich mit Paragrammen spielte? Es zählt nicht, was ich im nachhinein sage, der Text Nachschrift zum »Namen der Rose« 332 ist da und produziert seine eigenen Sinnverbindungen. Als ich die Rezensionen las, machte es mir besondere Freude, wenn ein Kritiker (die ersten waren Ginevra Bompiani und Lars Gustafsson) eine knappe Bemerkung hervorhob, die William gegen Ende des Inquisitionsprozesses macht (Seite 241 dieser Ausgabe). »Was schreckt Euch am meisten an der Reinheit?« fragt Adson, und William antwortet: »Die Eile.« Ich mochte diese zwei Zeilen sehr und mag sie noch heute. Dann aber wies mich ein Leser daraufhin, daß auf der folgenden Seite Bernard Gui, während er dem Cellerar mit der Folter droht, sagt: »Die Gerechtigkeit hat keine Eile, wie die Pseudo-Apostel meinten, und Gottes Gerechtigkeit kann sich Jahrhunderte Zeit lassen.« Und der Leser stellte mir die berechtigte Frage, welche Beziehung ich zwischen der von William gefürchteten Eile und dem von Bernard gefeierten Mangel an Eile habe herstellen wollen. Da ging mir auf, daß hier etwas Beunruhigendes geschehen war. Der kurze Wortwechsel zwischen Adson und William hatte im Manuskript noch gar nicht gestanden, ich hatte ihn erst beim Korrigieren der Druckfahnen eingefügt: Aus Gründen der rhythmischen Harmonie (concinnitas) brauchte ich noch einen trennenden Takt, bevor ich dem Inquisitor von neuem das Wort erteilte. Und während ich William die Eile verabscheuen ließ (aus tiefer Überzeugung, weshalb mir seine Antwort so gut gefällt), war mir natürlich ganz entfallen, daß wenig später auch Bernard Gui von der Eile spricht. Für sich genommen ist Bernards Bemerkung nichts als eine Redensart, die man von einem Richter erwartet, eine Phrase wie »vor dem Gesetz sind alle gleich«. Konfrontiert mit der von William angesprochenen Eile bewirkt jedoch die von Bernard angesprochene Eile einen hintergründigen Sinn, und der Leser fragt sich mit Recht, ob die beiden Personen das gleiche sagen, oder ob der von William geäußerte Haß auf die Eile nicht doch etwas anderes ist als der von Bernard geäußerte Haß auf die Eile. Der Text ist da und produziert seine eigenen Sinnverbindungen. Ob ich es beim Schreiben gewollt hatte oder nicht, man steht jetzt vor einer Frage, einer mehrdeutigen Provokation, und ich selbst habe Schwierigkeiten, den Gegensatz zu interpretieren, obwohl ich begreife, daß er einen Sinn enthält (vielleicht viele). Der Autor müßte das Zeitliche segnen, nachdem er geschrieben hat. Damit er die Eigenbewegung des Textes nicht stört. Den Arbeitsprozeß erzählen Der Autor darf nicht interpretieren. Aber er kann erzählen, wie und warum er geschrieben hat. Die sogenannten poetologischen Schriften oder Poetiken dienen nicht immer zum besseren Verständnis des Werkes, von dem sie angeregt worden sind, aber sie dienen zur Einsicht in die Verfahrensweise bei der Lösung des technischen Arbeitsproblems, das die Hervorbringung (Produktion) eines Werkes immer auch ist. Edgar Allan Poe erzählt in seinem Essay Die Methode der Komposition, wie er sein Gedicht Der Rabe geschrieben hat. Er sagt uns nicht, wie wir es lesen sollen, sondern welche Probleme er sich gestellt hat, um eine »poetische Wirkung« zu erzielen. Und definieren würde ich die poetische Wirkung als die Fähigkeit eines Textes, immer neue und andere Lesarten zu erzeugen, ohne sich jemals ganz zu verbrauchen. Wer schreibt (oder malt oder bildhauert oder komponiert), weiß stets, was er tut und was es ihn kostet. Er weiß, daß er ein Problem lösen muß. Die Ausgangsdaten mögen obskur sein, triebhafte, obsessive Motive, kaum mehr als ein Gelüst oder eine Erinnerung. Dann aber muß er das Problem am Arbeitstisch lösen, in Auseinandersetzung mit dem Stoff, den er bearbeitet, das heißt mit einer Materie, die eigene Naturgesetze aufweist, aber zugleich die Last der bereits in sie eingegangenen Kultur (das Echo der Intertextualität) mitschleppt. Wenn ein Autor behauptet, er habe im Rausch der Inspiration geschrieben, lügt er. Genie ist zehn Prozent Inspiration und neunzig Prozent Transpiration. Lamartine schrieb einmal, ich weiß nicht mehr, über welches seiner Gedichte, es sei ihm spontan eingefallen, urplötzlich in einer stürmischen Nacht im Walde. Als er gestorben war, fand man seine Manuskripte mit zahlreichen Korrekturen und Varianten, und besagtes Gedicht erwies sich als das vielleicht am meisten »bearbeitete« der gesamten französischen Literatur. Wenn ein Schriftsteller (oder Künstler im allgemeinen) sagt, er habe gearbeitet, ohne an die Verfahrensregeln zu denken, meint er damit nur, daß er gearbeitet hat, ohne zu wissen, daß er die Regeln kannte. Ein Kind weiß seine Muttersprache gut zu gebrauchen, aber es könnte nicht ihre Grammatik schreiben. Dennoch ist der Grammatiker nicht der einzige, der die Regeln der Sprache kennt, denn Nachschrift zum »Namen der Rose« 333 unbewußt kennt sie auch das Kind. Der Grammatiker ist nur der einzige, der weiß, wie und warum das Kind mit der Sprache umgehen kann. Erzählen, wie man geschrieben hat, heißt nicht behaupten, man habe »gut« geschrieben. »Eines ist die Wirkung des Werkes«, sagte Poe, »ein anderes die Erkenntnis des Verfahrens.« Wenn Kandinsky oder Klee uns erzählen, wie sie malen, so sagen sie uns damit nicht, ob einer der beiden besser ist als der andere. Wenn Michelangelo sagt, skulpieren heiße, die dem Stein bereits »einbeschriebene« Figur von ihrem »Überschuß« zu befreien, so sagt er damit nicht, ob die vatikanische Pietà besser ist als die Pietà Rondanini. Manche der klarsten Seiten über künstlerische Prozesse stammen gerade von kleineren Künstlern, die nur bescheidene Werke hervorgebracht haben, aber sehr gut über ihre Verfahrensweisen zu reflektieren vermochten: Vasari, Horatio Greenough, Aaron Copland . . . Natürlich, das Mittelalter Ich habe einen Roman geschrieben, weil ich Lust dazu hatte. Ich halte das für einen hinreichenden Grund, sich ans Erzählen zu machen. Der Mensch ist von Natur aus ein animal fabulator. Begonnen habe ich im März 1978, getrieben von einer vagen Idee: Ich hatte den Drang, einen Mönch zu vergiften. Ich glaube, Romane entstehen aus solchen Ideen-Keimen, der Rest ist Fruchtfleisch, das man nach und nach ansetzt. Es muß eine alte Idee gewesen sein: Ich fand später ein Notizheft aus dem Jahr 1975, in welchem ich mir eine Liste von Mönchen eines unbestimmten Klosters angelegt hatte. Nichts weiter. Als erstes machte ich mich daran, den Traité des poisons von Orfila zu studieren – den ich zwanzig Jahre zuvor bei einem Bouquinisten am Seineufer erstanden hatte, aus reiner Treue zu Huysmans (Là-bas). Da keins der behandelten Gifte mich befriedigte, bat ich einen befreundeten Biologen, mir ein Pharmakon mit bestimmten Eigenschaften (Absorbierbarkeit über die Haut bei Berührung von zweckmäßig präparierten Gegenständen) zu empfehlen. Seinen Antwortbrief, in dem er mir schrieb, er kenne leider kein Gift, das meinen Wünschen entspreche, habe ich unverzüglich vernichtet: Schriftstücke solcher Art bringen ihren Besitzer, liest man sie in einem anderen Kontext, leicht an den Galgen. Ursprünglich sollten meine Mönche in einem zeitgenössischen Kloster leben (ich dachte an einen Mönchs-Detektiv, der Il Manifestpo7 las). Aber da Klöster oder Abteien noch immer von allerlei mittelalterlichen Erinnerungen zehren, stöberte ich in meinen Archiven aus mediävistischen Studientagen (1956 ein Buch über die mittelalterliche Ästhetik, 1959 weitere hundert Seiten zum Thema, ein paar Aufsätze hier und da, 1962 erneute Rückkehr zur mittelalterlichen Tradition für meine Arbeiten über Joyce, 1972 dann eine längere Studie über die Apokalypse und über die Miniaturen des Kommentars von Beatus Liébanensis – ich war also nie ganz aus der Übung gekommen). Mir fiel ein breitgefächertes Material in die Hände: Textauszüge, Fotokopien, Notizen, die sich seit 1952 angesammelt hatten, um anderen gänzlich vagen Zwecken zu dienen – einer Geschichte der Monster, einer Studie über die mittelalterlichen Enzyklopädien, einer Theorie der Aufzählung . . . Nach einer Weile sagte ich mir, wenn das Mittelalter ohnehin mein tägliches Imaginarium ist, könnte ich ebensogut auch einen Roman schreiben, der unmittelbar in jener Epoche spielt. Denn wie ich einmal in einem Interview sagte, die Gegenwart kenne ich nur aus dem Fernsehen, über das Mittelalter habe ich Kenntnis aus erster Hand. Bei einem Familienausflug, als wir einmal ein Feuer im Freien machten, warf meine Frau mir vor, ich hätte gar keinen Blick für die Funken, die zwischen den Bäumen aufflogen und als Leuchtstreifen durch die Abendluft segelten. Als sie dann das Kapitel über den Brand der Abtei las, rief sie erstaunt: »Also hast du doch die Funken gesehen!« Worauf ich erwiderte: »Nein, aber ich wußte, wie ein mittelalterlicher Mönch sie gesehen hätte.« Vor zehn Jahren, in einem Brief an den Verleger Franco Maria Ricci, geschrieben als Nachwort zu meinem Kommentar über den Apokalypsenkommentar des Abtes Beatus von Liebana, gestand ich: »Wie man's auch dreht und wendet, ich gelangte zur Forschung, indem ich symbolische Wälder durchstreifte, darinnen es Greife und Einhörner gab, indem ich die spitzzinnigen und quadratischen Bauformen der Kathedralen mit den exegetischen Spitzfindigkeiten in den Vierkantformeln der Summulae verglich, indem ich zwischen Notre Dame und zisterziensischen Kirchen vagabundierte, freundlich plaudernd mit gebildeten und gespreizten Cluniazensermönchen, beargwöhnt von einem schwerfälligen und rationalistischen Aquinaten, in Versuchung geführt von Honorius Augustoduniensis mit seinen phantastischen Geographien, aus denen man nicht nur erfährt, quare inpueritia coitus non contingat8, sondern auch, wie man zur Verlorenen Insel gelangt und wie man einen Basilisken fängt, ausgerüstet nur mit einem Taschenspiegel und einem unerschütterlichen Glauben an das Bestiarium . . . Diese Vorlieben und Leidenschaften haben mich nie verlassen, auch nicht, als ich später aus geistigen und materiellen Gründen Nachschrift zum »Namen der Rose« 334 andere Wege beschritt (wer Mediävistik betreiben will, muß oft beträchtliche Mittel aufwenden, um in ferne Bibliotheken reisen und seltene Handschriften mikrofilmen zu können). So ist das Mittelalter zwar nicht mein Beruf, wohl aber mein Hobby geblieben – und meine stete Versuchung, denn ich sehe es überall durchscheinen in den Dingen, mit denen ich mich beschäftige, die nicht mittelalterlich erscheinen und es doch sind . . . Heimliche Ferien unter den Säulen und Rundbögen von Autun, wo heute der Abt Grivot Manuale über den Teufel schreibt mit schwefelgetränktem Einband, sommerliche Ekstasen vor den Portalen von Conques und Moissac, betört von den vierundzwanzig Greisen der Apokalypse oder von Teufeln, welche die armen verdammten Seelen in kochende Kessel pferchen; zugleich Regenerationen des Geistes durch Lektüre des Aufklärer-Mönches Beda, Tröstungen der Vernunft durch das Studium Ockhams, um die Geheimnisse der Zeichen auch dort zu verstehen, wo Saussure noch dunkel geblieben ist. Und so weiter, mit fortdauernder Nostalgie nach der Peregrinatio Sancti Brendani, mit Überprüfungen unseres Denkens am altirischen Book of Kells, mit Borges, wiedergefunden in den keltischen Kenningar, mit Kontrolluntersuchungen zum Verhältnis von überredeten Massen und Macht anhand der Tagebücher des Abt-Bischofs Suger . . .« Die Maske In Wahrheit beschloß ich nicht nur, vom Mittelalter zu erzählen, sondern im Mittelalter, nämlich durch den Mund eines mittelalterlichen Chronisten. Ich war als Erzähler Debütant, ich hatte bisher die Erzähler stets nur von außen betrachtet, von der anderen Seite der Barrikade. Ich schämte mich zu erzählen. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Theaterkritiker, der sich plötzlich im Rampenlicht exponiert, auf offener Bühne vor den Augen all derer, mit denen er bisher komplizenhaft im Parkett gehockt hatte. Kann einer, der erzählen will, heute noch sagen: »Es war ein klarer spätherbstlicher Morgen gegen Ende November«, ohne sich dabei wie Snoopy zu fühlen? Was aber, wenn ich Snoopy das sagen ließe? Wenn also die Worte »Es war ein klarer spätherbstlicher Morgen . . .« jemand sagte, der dazu berechtigt war, weil man zu seiner Zeit noch so anheben konnte? Eine Maske, das war's, was ich brauchte. Ich setzte mich also hin und las (erneut) die mittelalterlichen Chronisten, um mir den Rhythmus und die Unschuld ihrer Erzählweise anzueignen. Sie sollten für mich sprechen, dann war ich frei von jedem Verdacht. Von jedem Verdacht, aber nicht vom Gewicht der Vergangenheit, von den Echos der Intertextualität. Denn nun entdeckte ich, was die Dichter seit jeher wußten (und schon so oft gesagt haben): Alle Bücher sprechen immer von anderen Büchern, und jede Geschichte erzählt eine längst schon erzählte Geschichte. Das wußte Homer, das wußte Ariost, zu schweigen von Rabelais und Cervantes . . . Ergo konnte meine Geschichte nur mit der wiedergefundenen Handschrift beginnen, und auch das wäre dann (natürlich) nur ein Zitat. So schrieb ich zunächst das Vorwort, indem ich meine Erzählung, verpackt in drei andere Erzählungen, in den vierten Grad der Verpuppung setzte: Ich sage, daß Vallet sagte, daß Mabillon sagte, daß Adson sagte . . . Nun war ich von allen Ängsten frei. Und an diesem Punkt hörte ich wieder auf zu schreiben. Ich hörte auf für ein ganzes Jahr, weil ich noch etwas anderes entdeckte, was ich zwar schon wußte (alle wußten es), aber erst beim Arbeiten richtig verstand. . Ich entdeckte nämlich, daß ein Roman zunächst einmal gar nichts mit Worten und Sprache zu tun hat. Das »Schreiben« eines Romans ist ein kosmologischer Akt – wie der, von welchem die Genesis handelt (irgendein Vorbild muß man sich schließlich nehmen, sagte Woody Allen). Der Roman als kosmologischer Akt Wer erzählen will, muß sich zunächst eine Welt erschaffen, eine möglichst reich ausstaffierte bis hin zu den letzten Details. Angenommen, ich schaffe mir einen Fluß, zwei Ufer, auf deren linkes ich einen Angler setze, ausgestattet mit einem jähzornigen Charakter und einem nicht ganz sauberen Strafregister, so könnte ich schon zu schreiben beginnen, indem ich in Worte fasse, was unvermeidlich geschehen muß. Was tut ein Angler? Er angelt (schon habe ich eine Reihe von mehr oder minder unausweichlichen Begriffen, Gesten, Bewegungen). Und was geschieht dann? Entweder gibt es in meinem Fluß Fische, die anbeißen, oder es gibt keine. Gibt es welche, so wird sie der Angler angeln und zufrieden nach Hause gehen. Gibt es keine, so wird er, jähzornig wie er ist, vielleicht wütend werden und seine Angelrute zerbrechen. Nicht eben viel, aber Nachschrift zum »Namen der Rose« 335 schon ein Ansatz. Nun gibt es jedoch ein indianisches Sprichwort, das heißt: »Setz dich ans Ufer des Flusses und warte, bald wird deines Feindes Leiche vorbeischwimmen.« Was, wenn nun eine Leiche den Fluß heruntergeschwommen käme (ist doch die Möglichkeit einer Wasserleiche dem intertextuellen Bezugsfeld des Flusses prinzipiell inhärent)? Vergessen wir nicht, daß mein Angler ein nicht ganz sauberes Strafregister hat. Wird er die Polizei holen und riskieren, daß er Ärger bekommt? Wird er davonlaufen? Wird er so tun, als ob er die Leiche nicht sieht? Wird er vor Angst vergehen, weil die Leiche am Ende tatsächlich die seines Feindes ist? Wird er vor lauter Wut platzen, weil er die langersehnte Rache nun nicht mehr vollziehen kann? Wie man sieht, genügt es, die eigene Welt mit wenigem auszustaffieren, und schon hat man den Ansatz zu einer Geschichte. Auch schon den Ansatz zu einem Stil, denn ein Angler, der angelt, verlangt von meiner Erzählung einen ruhigen, fließenden Rhythmus, skandiert nach dem Muster seiner Erwartung, die geduldig sein muß, aber auch nach dem Muster seiner jähen Wutausbrüche. Das Problem ist, die Welt zu errichten, die Worte kommen dann fast wie von selbst. Rem tene, verba sequentur. Das Gegenteil dessen, was, glaube ich, in der Lyrik geschieht: Verba tene, res sequentur.9 Das erste Jahr der Arbeit an meinem Roman verging mit dem Aufbau der Welt. Lange Listen der Bücher, die in einer mittelalterlichen Bibliothek stehen konnten. Namen- und Datenregister für viele Personen, viele mehr, als am Ende in die Geschichte hineinkamen. Denn ich mußte ja schließlich auch wissen, wer die anderen Mönche waren, die nicht im Buch auftreten; es war nicht nötig, daß der Leser ihre Bekanntschaft machte, aber ich mußte sie kennen. Wer hat gesagt, die Epik müsse dem Einwohnermeldeamt Konkurrenz machen? Aber vielleicht muß sie auch dem Bauamt Konkurrenz machen. Also ausgedehnte architektonische Studien, anhand von Bildern, Fotos und Grundrissen in der Enzyklopädie der Architektur, um den Plan der Abtei festzulegen, die Entfernungen, ja selbst die Anzahl der Stufen einer Wendeltreppe. Marco Ferreri hat mir später gesagt, daß meine Dialoge filmgerecht seien, da sie die richtige Länge hätten. Kein Wunder: Wenn zwei meiner Personen miteinander redeten, während sie vom Refektorium zum Kapitelsaal gingen, schrieb ich mit dem Plan der Abtei vor Augen, und wenn sie angelangt waren, hörten sie auf zu reden. Um frei erfinden zu können, muß man sich Beschränkungen auferlegen. In der Lyrik kann die Beschränkung durch das Versmaß gegeben sein, durch den Reim oder auch durch das, was Zeitgenossen den Atem nach dem Gehör genannt haben. In der Epik wird die Beschränkung durch die zugrundeliegende Welt gegeben. Das ist keine Frage des Realismus (obwohl es sogar den Realismus erklärt): Man kann sich auch eine ganz irreale Welt errichten, in der die Esel fliegen und die Prinzessinnen durch einen Kuß geweckt werden, aber auch diese rein phantastische und »bloß mögliche« Welt muß nach Regeln existieren, die vorher festgelegt worden sind (zum Beispiel muß man wissen, ob es eine Welt ist, in der Prinzessinnen nur durch den Kuß von Prinzen geweckt werden können oder auch durch den Kuß einer Hexe, und ob der Kuß einer Prinzessin nur Kröten in Prinzen zurückverwandelt oder auch, sagen wir, Gürteltiere). Zu meiner Welt gehörte auch die Realgeschichte, und darum studierte ich so viele Chroniken der Epoche; und während ich sie studierte, wurde mir klar, daß in meinen Roman auch Dinge eingehen mußten, an die ich anfangs nicht einmal im Traum gedacht hätte, wie der Armutsstreit oder die Verfolgung der Fratizellen. Ein Beispiel: Wie sind die Fratizellen des 14. Jahrhunderts in mein Buch gekommen? Eigentlich hätte ich, wenn ich nun schon eine mittelalterliche Geschichte erzählen sollte, sie lieber im 13. oder 12. Jahrhundert angesiedelt, wo ich viel besser zu Hause war. Aber ich brauchte einen Detektiv, nach Möglichkeit einen Engländer (intertextuelles Zitat), der eine gute Beobachtungsgabe und einen ausgeprägten Sinn für die Interpretation von Indizien haben mußte. Und diese Eigenschaften fanden sich, wenn überhaupt, nur im Umkreis der Franziskaner nach Roger Bacon; außerdem gab es eine entwickelte Zeichentheorie erst bei den Ockhamisten, beziehungsweise es gab sie auch vorher schon, aber vor Ockham wurden die Zeichen entweder symbolisch gedeutet, oder man sah in ihnen vorwiegend die Ideen und Universalien. Erst zwischen Bacon und Ockham wurden die Zeichen als Mittel zur Erkenntnis der Individuen benutzt. Folglich mußte ich meine Geschichte ins 14. Jahrhundert verlegen, zu meiner großen Irritation, weil ich mich dort viel schlechter auskannte. Also erneute Studien – und die Entdeckung, daß ein Franziskaner im 14. Jahrhundert, auch ein englischer, unmöglich den Armutsstreit ignorieren konnte, zumal wenn er ein Freund oder Anhänger oder Kenner Ockhams war (nebenbei: ursprünglich sollte Ockham selber mein Detektiv sein, aber dann habe ich darauf verzichtet, denn als Mensch ist mir der Inceptor Venerabilis nicht besonders sympathisch). Warum spielt nun das Ganze ausgerechnet Ende November 1327? Weil im Dezember Michael von Cesena bereits in Avignon ist (und dies eben heißt in einem historischen Roman eine Welt ausstaffieren: einige Elemente, wie die Anzahl der Stufen, beruhen auf einer Entscheidung des Autors; andere, wie die Bewegungen Michaels von Cesena, sind abhängig von der wirklichen Welt, die in dieser Art von Romanen zufällig mit der möglichen Welt der Erzählung koinzidiert). Nachschrift zum »Namen der Rose« 336 November war aber eigentlich noch zu früh. Denn ich mußte ja auch ein Schwein schlachten. Warum? Ganz einfach: um eine Leiche kopfüber in einen Schweineblutbottich stürzen zu können. Und warum das? Weil die zweite Posaune der Apokalypse verkündet . . . Und die Apokalypse konnte ich schließlich nicht ändern, sie gehörte zu meiner Welt. Nun trifft es sich aber (ich habe mich informiert), daß Schweine erst bei Kälte geschlachtet werden, und dafür konnte November noch zu früh sein, jedenfalls in Italien. Es sei denn, ich versetzte meine Abtei in die Berge, um so bereits ersten Schnee zu haben . . . Andernfalls hätte sich meine Geschichte durchaus in der Ebene abspielen können, in Pomposa oder in Conques. Wie es dann weitergeht, sagt uns die einmal geschaffene Welt. Alle fragen mich immer, warum mein Jorge in seinem Namen an Borges erinnert und warum denn Borges so böse ist. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wollte einen Blinden als Hüter der Bibliothek (das hielt ich für eine gute erzählerische Idee), und Bibliothek plus Blinder ergibt eben zwangsläufig Borges, auch weil die Schulden bezahlt werden müssen. Außerdem waren es spanische Kommentare und Miniaturen, durch welche die Apokalypse das ganze Mittelalter beeinflußt hatte. Doch als ich Jorge in die Bibliothek setzte, wußte ich noch nicht, daß er der Mörder war. Er hat das Ganze sozusagen auf eigene Faust getan. Und man halte das nicht für einen »Idealismus« wie die Behauptung, Romanpersonen hätten ein Eigenleben und der Autor lasse sich, wie in Trance, ihr Handeln von ihnen eingeben. Dummheiten für Abituraufsatzthemen. Nein, die Personen sind gezwungen, nach den Gesetzen der Welt zu handeln, in der sie leben. Anders gesagt, der Erzähler ist der Gefangene seiner eigenen Prämissen. Eine andere schöne Geschichte war auch die Sache mit dem Labyrinth. Sämtliche Labyrinthe, die ich kannte (und ich hatte die schöne Untersuchung von Santarcangeli durchgesehen), waren Labyrinthe im Freien. Sie konnten sehr kompliziert sein, voller verschlungener Windungen. Aber ich brauchte ein geschlossenes Labyrinth (hat man je eine Bibliothek im Freien gesehen?), und wenn es zu kompliziert wurde, mit zu vielen Gängen und Innenräumen, hätte es Schwierigkeiten mit der Belüftung gegeben. Eine gute Belüftung war aber nötig, um den Brand zu entfachen (und dieser Punkt, daß mein Aedificium am Ende in Flammen aufgehen mußte, war mir von Anfang an klar gewesen, aber auch diesmal aus kosmologischhistorischen Gründen, denn im Mittelalter brannten Kathedralen und Klöster wie Zunder ab, und eine mittelalterliche Geschichte ohne Feuersbrunst wäre geradezu wie ein Kriegsfilm aus dem Pazifik ohne brennend vom Himmel stürzende Flugzeuge). So bastelte ich denn zwei bis drei Monate lang an der Konstruktion eines passenden Labyrinths, und am Ende mußte ich es mit Mauerschlitzen versehen, sonst wäre noch immer zu wenig Luftzug gewesen. Wer spricht? Ich hatte viele Probleme. Ich wollte einen geschlossenen Ort, ein allseits abgedichtetes Universum, und zur besseren Abdichtung war es ratsam, außer der Einheit des Ortes auch die Einheit der Zeit einzuführen (wenn schon die Einheit der Handlung zweifelhaft war). Also eine Benediktinerabtei mit ihrem geregelten Tagesablauf im Rhythmus der kanonischen Stunden (vielleicht war der Ulysses das unbewußte Vorbild für den starren Aufbau nach Tageszeiten; aber es war auch der Zauberberg für den hochgelegenen und fast klinisch weltabgeschiedenen Ort, an dem so viele lange Gespräche stattfinden sollten). Die Gespräche stellten mir allerhand Probleme, aber die löste ich erst beim Schreiben. Zum Beispiel die heikle und in den Theorien über die Kunst des Erzählens wenig behandelte Frage der turn ancillaries, das heißt der Mittel, durch welche der Autor seinen Personen das Wort erteilt. Achten wir auf die Unterschiede zwischen folgenden fünf Dialogen: 1 »Wie geht es dir?« »Nicht schlecht, und dir?« 2 »Wie geht es dir?« sagte Hans. »Nicht schlecht, und dir?« sagte Peter. 3 »Wie«, sagte Hans, »geht es dir?« Darauf Peter sogleich: »Nicht schlecht, und dir?« 4 »Wie geht es dir?« fragte Hans besorgt. »Nicht schlecht, und dir?« gab Peter strahlend zurück. Nachschrift zum »Namen der Rose« 337 »Nicht schlecht«, erwiderte Peter mit tonloser Stimme, und fügte mit undefinierbarem Lächeln hinzu: »Und dir?« Außer in den zwei ersten Fällen haben wir unverkennbar die sogenannte »Enunziationsinstanz«: Der Autor interveniert mit einem persönlichen Kommentar, um dem Leser zu suggerieren, welchen Sinn die Worte der beiden annehmen können. Aber fehlt diese Absicht wirklich in den scheinbar neutralen Lösungen der beiden ersten Fälle? Und ist der Leser freier in den beiden neutralen Fällen, wo ihm eine Gefühlslage untergeschoben werden kann, ohne daß er es merkt (man denke nur an die Schein-Neutralität der Dialoge bei Hemingway), oder ist er freier in den drei anderen Fällen, wo er zumindest weiß, welches Spiel der Autor da mit ihm treibt? Eine Stilfrage, eine Gewissensfrage, eine Frage der ideologischen Haltung und eine Frage der »Poesie«, nicht weniger als die Wahl eines Binnenreims oder einer Assonanz oder auch die Einführung eines Paragramms. In jedem Falle muß man versuchen, eine gewisse Kohärenz zu erreichen. Vielleicht kam mir in meinem Falle der Umstand zu Hilfe, daß alle Dialoge von Adson wiedergegeben werden, der ja nun wirklich unverkennbar die ganze Geschichte aus seiner Sicht erzählt. Die Dialoge stellten mir noch ein anderes Problem: Inwieweit konnten sie »mittelalterlich« sein? Mit anderen Worten, ich merkte beim Schreiben, daß mein Buch die Struktur einer Opera buffa annahm, eines tragikomischen Melodrams mit langen Rezitativen und großen Arien. Die Arien (zum Beispiel die Beschreibung des Kirchenportals) imitierten die große Rhetorik des Mittelalters, und da fehlte es nicht an Modellen. Aber die Dialoge? An einem bestimmten Punkt begann ich zu fürchten, daß meine Dialoge sozusagen Agatha Christie würden, während die Arien Suger oder Sankt Bernhard waren. Ich machte mich also erneut daran, die mittelalterlichen Romane zu lesen, will sagen die höfischen Ritterepen, und entdeckte schließlich, daß ich – mit ein paar Freiheiten meinerseits – im großen und ganzen doch einen dem Mittelalter nicht unbekannten erzählerischen und poetischen Usus wahrte. Aber das Problem hat mir lange zu schaffen gemacht, und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich den Registerwechsel vom Rezitativ zur Arie immer bewältigt habe. Ein weiteres Problem war das verschachtelte Ineinander der Erzählerinstanzen, die Verpuppung dessen, der spricht. Ich wußte zwar, daß ich eine Geschichte mit den Worten eines anderen erzählte, und ich hatte ja auch im Vorwort darauf verwiesen, daß die Worte dieses anderen durch mindestens noch zwei weitere Instanzen gefiltert waren, nämlich durch Mabillon und Vallet, wenn man auch annehmen konnte, daß diese beiden den Text nur philologisch bearbeitet hatten, ohne ihn zu manipulieren (doch wer glaubte das schon?). Indessen stellte sich das Problem von neuem innerhalb der Erzählung, die Adson in der ersten Person vorträgt. Adson erzählt als achtzigjähriger Greis, was er als achtzehnjähriger Jüngling erlebt hat. Wer also spricht nun, Adson der Jüngling oder Adson der Greis? Beide natürlich, und das war gewollt. Das Spiel bestand darin, immer wieder den greisen Adson einzubringen, der über das, was er als Jüngling erlebt und empfunden hat, räsoniert. Das Vorbild dafür war (ohne daß ich den Roman noch einmal gelesen hätte, mir genügten vage Erinnerungen) der Serenus Zeitblom im Doktor Faustus. Dieses Wechselspiel mit zwei Erzählerstimmen hat mich sehr fasziniert und gepackt. Auch weil ich, um noch einmal auf die Frage der Maske zurückzukommen, durch diese Verdoppelung Adsons die Reihe der schützenden Trennwände zwischen mir als realer Person, als erzählendem Autor, erzählendem Ich, und den erzählten Romanpersonen samt dem fiktiven Erzähler-Ich noch einmal verdoppeln konnte. Ich fühlte mich immer geborgener, und die ganze Situation erinnerte mich (ich möchte fast sagen sinnlich, mit der Evidenz eines Geschmacks von in Lindenblütentee aufgeweichten Madeleines) an gewisse kindliche Spiele unter der Bettdecke, wenn ich mir vorkam wie in einem Unterseeboot, aus dem ich Botschaften an meine Schwester sandte, sie unter der Decke in einem anderen Kinderbett, wir beide isoliert von der Außenwelt und vollkommen frei, uns Fahrten ins Weite auszudenken, lange Erkundungsreisen auf den Grund schweigender Meere. Adson war mir sehr wichtig. Von Anfang an wollte ich die gesamte Geschichte (samt ihren mysteriösen Vorfällen, ihren politischen und theologischen Ereignissen, ihren Ambiguitäten) mit der Stimme eines Chronisten erzählen, der durch das Geschehen wandert und alles mit der fotografischen Treue eines Heranwachsenden registriert, aber nichts begreift (und auch als Greis noch nicht voll begriffen hat, so daß er am Ende eine Flucht ins göttliche Nichts antritt, die nicht das ist, was ihn sein Meister gelehrt hatte). Alles begreiflich machen durch einen, der nichts begreift. 5 Da fragte Hans: »Wie geht es dir?« »Nicht schlecht«, erwiderte Peter mit tonloser Stimme, und fügte mit undefinierbarem Lächeln hinzu: »Und dir?« Nachschrift zum »Namen der Rose« 338 Beim Lesen der Rezensionen merke ich nun, daß dies ein Aspekt des Romans ist, der die »gebildeten« Leser wenig beeindruckt hat, jedenfalls hat ihn kaum einer hervorgehoben. Aber ich frage mich heute, ob es nicht eines der Elemente ist, die zur Lesbarkeit des Romans für »naive« Leser geführt haben. Sie können sich mit der Unschuld des Erzählers identifizieren und sich gerechtfertigt fühlen, auch wenn sie nicht alles verstanden haben. Sie dürfen zugleich ihre Ängste wieder ausleben, ihr Zittern vor der Sexualität, vor den fremden Sprachen, den Schwierigkeiten des Denkens, den Geheimnissen des politischen Lebens . . . Diese Dinge begreife ich heute, im nachhinein, aber vielleicht übertrug ich damals auf Adson vieles von meinen eigenen pubertären Ängsten, mit Sicherheit in seinen Liebeskrämpfen (aber stets auch mit der Gewähr, durch Mittelspersonen handeln zu können: faktisch empfindet und äußert Adson sein Liebesleid nur durch die Worte, mit denen die Kirchenväter von Liebe sprachen). Kunst ist Flucht aus der persönlichen Emotion, das hatten mich sowohl Joyce wie Eliot gelehrt. Der Kampf gegen die Emotion war manchmal sehr hart. Ich hatte ein schönes Gebet geschrieben, modelliert nach dem Lob der Natur von Alain de Lilie, um es William in einem Augenblick starker Gefühlsregung in den Mund zu legen. Aber dann wurde mir klar, daß wir uns beide sehr erregt hätten, ich als Autor und er als Romanperson. Ich als Autor durfte es nicht, aus poetologischen Gründen. Er als Romanperson konnte es nicht, da er aus anderem Holz geschnitzt war und seine Emotionen entweder ganz »im Kopf« auslebte oder verdrängte. So habe ich jene Seite gestrichen. Nach der Lektüre des Buches sagte mir eine Freundin: »Mein einziger Einwand ist, daß William nie eine Regung von Mitleid zeigt.« Ich erzählte das einem anderen Freund, der mir antwortete: »Sie hat recht, das ist der Stil seiner pietas.« So mag es gewesen sein. Und so sei es. Die Paralipse Adson verhalf mir auch zur Lösung eines anderen Problems. Ich hätte die ganze Geschichte in einem Mittelalter ansiedeln können, in welchem alle Beteiligten immer wußten, wovon die Rede war. Wie in einer Geschichte von heute: Wenn in einer Geschichte von heute jemand sagt, daß der Vatikan seine Scheidung nicht billigen würde, braucht er nicht groß zu erklären, was der Vatikan ist und warum er die Scheidung nicht billigt. In einem historischen Roman, also einer Geschichte aus ferner Vergangenheit, kann man so nicht verfahren, denn man erzählt sie ja auch, um uns Heutigen besser begreiflich zu machen, was damals geschehen ist und inwiefern das damals Geschehene uns noch heute betrifft. Die Gefahr ist dabei der »Salgarismus«10: Salgaris Personen fliehen, gehetzt von Feinden, in einen tropischen Urwald, stolpern über eine Baobabwurzel – und schon suspendiert der Autor die Handlung, um uns einen Vortrag über Affenbrotbäume zu halten. Heute ist diese Methode zum Stereotyp geworden, liebenswert wie die Schwächen derer, die wir sehr lieben, aber kaum nachahmenswert. Ich habe Hunderte von Seiten umgeschrieben, um dieser Gefahr zu entgehen, aber ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, mir jemals beim Schreiben bewußt geworden zu sein, wie ich das Problem im Einzelfall löste. Erst zwei Jahre später bin ich daraufgekommen, und zwar genau als ich mir zu erklären versuchte, warum das Buch auch von Leuten gelesen wird, die eigentlich derart »anspruchsvolle« Bücher kaum mögen können. Adsons Erzählstil beruht unter anderem auf jener Denkfigur, die in der Rhetorik Paralipse oder Präterition (»Auslassung«) genannt wird. Illustres Beispiel: »Ich schweige davon, daß Cäsar an allen Gestaden . . .«11 Man sagt, man wolle von etwas nicht weiter sprechen, und tut es dann doch (wodurch es sich um so besser einprägt). Dies ungefähr ist Adsons Methode, wenn er auf Personen oder Ereignisse anspielt, als ob sie dem Leser bestens bekannt wären, und sie dennoch erklärt. Anderes, was seinem Leser (als einem Deutschen am Ende des 14. Jahrhunderts) nicht so bekannt sein konnte, weil es zu Anfang des Jahrhunderts in Italien geschehen ist, erklärt er dagegen ungehemmt, und zwar in belehrendem Ton, denn dies war der Stil des mittelalterlichen Chronisten, der enzyklopädische Kenntnisse einbringen wollte, wann immer er etwas benannte. Nach der Lektüre des Buches sagte mir eine Freundin (nicht dieselbe wie oben), sie hätte sich über den »journalistischen« Ton der Erzählung gewundert, der weniger einem Roman entspreche als einer Reportage, einem Espresso-Artikel.12 Ich war zunächst betroffen, dann ging mir allmählich auf, was sie erfaßt hatte, ohne es zu begreifen: So nämlich erzählten die Chronisten jener Epoche, und daß wir heute bei Reportagen noch gern von Chroniken sprechen13, liegt daran, daß man damals so viele Chroniken schrieb. Nachschrift zum »Namen der Rose« 339 Der Atem Die langen erläuternden Einschübe hatten indessen noch einen anderen Grund. Nach der Lektüre des Manuskriptes meinten die Freunde im Verlag, ich sollte die ersten hundert Seiten ein wenig kürzen, sie seien zu anspruchsvoll und ermüdend. Ich hatte keinerlei Zweifel, ich lehnte ab mit dem Argument: Wer die Abtei betreten und darin sieben Tage verbringen will, muß ihren Rhythmus akzeptieren. Wenn ihm das nicht gelingt, wird er niemals imstande sein, das Buch bis zu Ende zu lesen. Die ersten hundert Seiten haben daher die Funktion einer Abbüße oder Initiation, und wer sie nicht mag, hat Pech gehabt und bleibt draußen, zu Füßen des Berges. Der Eintritt in einen Roman ist wie der Aufbruch zu einer Bergtour: Man muß sich an einen Atem gewöhnen, an eine bestimmte Gangart, sonst kommt man bald aus der Puste und bleibt zurück. Das gleiche geschieht in der Poesie. Man denke nur an die Unerträglichkeit jener Gedichtvorträge von Schauspielern, die, um zu »interpretieren«, das Metrum mißachten, mit rezitativen enjambements die Versenden überspringen, als ob sie Prosa vortrügen, und den Inhalt wichtiger nehmen als den Rhythmus. Wer ein Gedicht in elfsilbigen Terzinen vortragen will, muß den singenden Rhythmus annehmen, den der Dichter gewollt hat. Lieber Dante aufsagen, als ob es Kinderreime von Annodazumal wären, als auf Biegen und Brechen hinter dem Sinn herlaufen. In Prosaerzählungen wird der Atem nicht den Satzgliedern anvertraut, sondern größeren Einheiten, Szenen oder Ereignissequenzen. Manche Romane atmen wie Gazellen, andere wie Wale oder Elefanten. Die Harmonie liegt nicht in der Länge der Atemzüge, sondern in ihrem Gleichmaß; auch weil und damit dann – wenn der Atem an einem bestimmten Punkt (aber nicht zu oft) stockt und ein Abschnitt oder Kapitel endet, bevor ganz »ausgeatmet« worden ist – dies eine wichtige Rolle in der Ökonomie des Erzählens gewinnen, einen Abbruch oder Szenenwechsel markieren kann. So jedenfalls sehen wir es bei den Großen: Ein Satz wie »la sventurata rispose« – Punkt und Neubeginn – hat nicht den gleichen Rhythmus wie ein »Addio monti«14, aber wenn er kommt, ist es, als würde der schöne lombardische Himmel blutrot. Ein großer Roman ist einer, in dem der Autor stets weiß, wann er beschleunigen und wann er bremsen muß und wie er diese Pedaltritte bei konstantem Grundrhythmus zu dosieren hat. Auch in der Musik gibt es solche Pedaltritte, man kann die Tempi »raffen« (rubare), doch wer zuviel rafft, wird einer von jenen schlechten Pianisten, die meinen, um Chopin zu spielen, genüge ein exzessives Rubato. Ich spreche hier nicht davon, wie ich meine Probleme gelöst habe, sondern wie ich sie mir gestellt habe. Und wenn ich sagen würde, ich hätte sie mir bewußt gestellt, wäre das eine Lüge. Es gibt ein kompositorisches Denken, das auch durch den Rhythmus der Finger auf den Tasten der Schreibmaschine denkt. Ein Beispiel mag zeigen, wie das Erzählen ein Denken mit den Fingern sein kann. Es ist klar, daß die Szene mit Adsons Liebeserlebnis in der nächtlichen Küche aus lauter religiösen Zitaten zusammenmontiert ist, vom Lied der Lieder bis zu Bernhard von Clairvaux, Jean de Fecamp und Hildegard von Bingen. Auch wer keine Erfahrung mit hochmittelalterlicher Mystik hat, aber ein bißchen Ohr, wird das gemerkt haben. Doch wenn ich heute gefragt werde, von wem die Zitate im einzelnen sind und wo das eine aufhört und das andere beginnt, kann ich es nicht mehr sagen. Ich hatte mir nämlich Dutzende von Zetteln mit Auszügen aus allen möglichen Texten, mehrere Bücher und einen Haufen Fotokopien bereitgelegt, viel mehr als ich dann wirklich benutzte. Aber als ich ans Schreiben ging, schrieb ich die Szene in einem Zug nieder (erst später habe ich sie gefeilt und gleichsam mit einer Glasur überzogen, um die Nahtstellen noch etwas besser zu tarnen). Und während ich schrieb, die Texte kunterbunt um mich her, fuhr ich mit den Augen ständig von einem zum anderen, holte mir da ein Zitat und dort ein Zitat und verschweißte jedes sofort mit dem nächsten. Kein anderes Kapitel des Buches habe ich in der ersten Fassung so rasch heruntergeschrieben wie dieses. Später begriff ich, daß ich versucht hatte, mit den Fingern dem Rhythmus des Liebesaktes zu folgen, weshalb ich nicht anhalten konnte, um mir das »richtige« Zitat herauszusuchen. Was ein Zitat an einer gegebenen Stelle richtig machte, war der Rhythmus, in dem ich es einmontierte, ich schied mit den Augen aus, was den Rhythmus der Finger gestört hätte . . . Es wäre zuviel gesagt, wenn ich behaupten würde, daß die Niederschrift des Geschehens nicht länger gedauert hatte als das Geschehen selbst (obwohl es ja Liebesakte von beträchtlicher Dauer gibt), aber ich war bestrebt, die Differenz zwischen der Dauer des Aktes und der des Schreibens so weit wie möglich zu verringern. Und ich meine hier nicht das Schreiben im Barthesschen Sinne der écriture, sondern im praktischen Sinne dessen, der tippt, ich spreche vom Schreiben als einem materiellen, physischen Akt. Und ich spreche von Rhythmen des Körpers, nicht von Emotionen. Die Emotion, längst gefiltert, war vorher gewesen, in der Entscheidung zur Assimilation von mystischer und erotischer Ekstase, als ich die zu benutzenden Texte gelesen und ausgewählt hatte. Danach war keinerlei Emotion mehr im Spiel, Adson war es, der Liebe machte, nicht ich, und mir blieb nur noch die Aufgabe, seine Emotion in ein Augen- und Nachschrift zum »Namen der Rose« 340 Fingerspiel umzusetzen, als wollte ich eine Liebesgeschichte nicht mit Worten auf dem Papier erzählen, sondern mit Schlägen auf einer Trommel. Den Leser schaffen Rhythmus, Atem, Initiation . . . Für wen, für mich? Nein, für den Leser. Wer schreibt, denkt an einen Leser. So wie der Maler, wenn er malt, an einen Betrachter denkt: Kaum hat er einen Pinselstrich angebracht, tritt er ein paar Schritte zurück und prüft die Wirkung; das heißt, er betrachtet das Bild mit den Augen dessen, der es künftig betrachten soll. Ist die Arbeit getan, so entspinnt sich ein Dialog zwischen dem fertigen Text und seinen Lesern (in den der Autor nicht eingreifen darf). Während der Arbeit laufen zwei Dialoge: einer zwischen dem entstehenden Text und allen zuvor geschriebenen Texten (jedes Buch wird aus anderen und über andere Bücher gemacht) und einer zwischen dem Autor und seinem gedachten Wunsch- , Modell- oder Musterleser. Ich habe das in theoretischen Schriften dargelegt, insbesondere in meinen Studien über die »Rolle des Lesers«, aber auch schon in denen über das »Offene Kunstwerk«15, und es ist keine Erfindung von mir. Es kann sein, daß der Autor beim Schreiben an ein empirisch vorhandenes Publikum denkt, wie es die Begründer des neuzeitlichen Romans taten, Richardson, Fielding oder Defoe, die für Kaufleute und deren Gattinnen schrieben, doch für ein Publikum schrieb auch Joyce, der sich einen Idealleser mit einer idealen Schlaflosigkeit vorstellte. In beiden Fällen heißt schreiben – ob nun der Schreibende glaubt, ein vorhandenes Publikum anzusprechen, das mit dem Geld in der Hand vor der Tür steht, oder ob er sich vornimmt, für einen künftigen Leser zu schreiben – sich mit Hilfe des eigenen Textes den gewünschten Lesertyp schaffen. Was heißt es für einen Autor, an einen Leser zu denken, der die initiatorische Klippe der ersten hundert Seiten zu überwinden vermag? Es heißt nichts anderes, als hundert Seiten zu schreiben mit dem Ziel, durch sie einen Leser zu schaffen, der den folgenden Seiten gewachsen ist. Gibt es einen Autor, der nur »für die Nachwelt« schreibt? Nein, nicht einmal wenn er es selbst behauptet, denn da er nicht Nostradamus ist, kann er sich die künftigen Leser nur nach dem Muster dessen vorstellen, was er von den gegenwärtigen weiß. Gibt es einen Autor, der nur für wenige schreibt? Ja, wenn damit gemeint ist, daß sein Leserideal aller Voraussicht nach wenig Chancen hat, von vielen verkörpert zu werden. Doch auch in diesem Fall schreibt der Autor in der (gar nicht einmal so heimlichen) Hoffnung, daß gerade sein Buch viele neue Vertreter jenes Lesertyps schaffen werde, den er gewollt und durch seinen Text mit soviel handwerklicher Akribie verfolgt, postuliert, ermuntert hat. Der Unterschied liegt allenfalls zwischen dem Text, der einen neuen Leser erzeugen will, und dem, der den Leserwünschen, so wie sie sind, entgegenzukommen versucht. Im zweiten Fall haben wir das »gemachte« Buch, geschrieben nach einer erprobten Formel für Serienprodukte: Der Autor macht eine Art Marktanalyse und paßt sich an. Daß er nach einer Formel arbeitet, sieht man aus der Distanz, wenn man seine Romane analysiert und feststellt, daß er in allen, bei wechselnden Namen, Orten und Physiognomien, immer dieselbe Geschichte erzählt. Immer die, nach der das Publikum schon verlangte. Doch wenn der Autor Neues plant und einen anderen Leser im Sinn hat, will er kein Marktforscher sein, der bloß die geäußerte Nachfrage registriert, sondern ein Philosoph, der dem »Zeitgeist«* auf die Schliche zu kommen sucht. Er will seinen Lesern aufdecken, was sie verlangen müßten, auch wenn sie es selbst noch nicht wissen. Er will seinen Lesern aufdecken, wer sie sind. Hätte Manzoni, als er Die Verlobten schrieb, auf die geäußerten Wünsche des Publikums hören wollen, er hätte sich's leicht machen können, die Formel war da: der historische Schinken in mittelalterlichem Milieu mit Heroengestalten wie in der antiken Tragödie, Königen und Prinzessinnen, großen und edlen Leidenschaften, Schlachtengetümmel und Verherrlichungen der Größe Italiens zu einer Zeit, als Italien noch Herrenland war. So hatte er es ja noch in seinem Adelchi-Drama getan, so haben es vor ihm, mit ihm und nach ihm zahlreiche mehr oder minder vergessene Geschichtsromanschreiber getan, von dem Kunstgewerbler d'Azeglio über den glühenden und blutrünstigen Guerrazzi bis zu dem unleserlichen Cantù.16 Was aber tut Manzoni? Er nimmt das 17. Jahrhundert, eine Zeit der Versklavung Italiens, und lauter niederträchtige Typen, der einzige Haudegen ist ein Schuft, und Schlachten kommen nicht vor, und er traut sich sogar, die Geschichte noch zu belasten mit Zeitdokumenten und Schreien . . . Und das gefällt den Leuten, es gefällt einfach allen, Gebildeten wie Ungebildeten, Großen wie Kleinen, Frömmlern wie * im Original deutsch (A. d. Ü.) Nachschrift zum »Namen der Rose« 341 Pfaffenfressern! Warum? Weil Manzoni intuitiv erfaßt hatte, daß genau dies es war, was die Leser seiner Zeit brauchten, auch wenn sie's nicht wußten, auch wenn sie nicht danach verlangten, auch wenn sie nicht glaubten, daß es verdaulich sei. Anpassung? Haschen nach Publikumsgunst? Leicht gemacht? Ach je . . . Gearbeitet hat er, und wie! Mit Feile, Säge und Hammer, und mit dem Poliertuch, um sein Produkt genießbar zu machen. Um die empirisch vorhandenen Leser zu zwingen, sich in den Idealleser zu verwandeln, der ihm vorgeschwebt hatte. Manzoni schrieb nicht, um dem vorgegebenen Publikum zu gefallen, sondern um ein Publikum zu erschaffen, dem sein Roman ganz einfach gefallen mußte. Und wehe, er hätte nicht gefallen, man sehe nur, mit welcher Scheinheiligkeit und Seelenruhe er von seinen »fünfundzwanzig Lesern« spricht. Fünfundzwanzig Millionen, das wollte er. Was für einen Idealleser wünschte ich mir, als ich schrieb? Einen Komplizen, gewiß, der mein Spiel mitmachte. Ich wollte ganz und gar mittelalterlich werden und im Mittelalter leben, als wäre es meine Zeit (und umgekehrt). Aber gleichzeitig wollte ich auch mit allen Kräften, daß ein Leser Gestalt annähme, der nach überstandener Initiation meine Beute würde, beziehungsweise die Beute des Textes, und dann nichts anderes mehr zu verlangen glaubte als das, was der Text ihm bot. Ein Text will für seinen Leser zu einem Erlebnis der Selbstveränderung werden. Du glaubst, du willst Sex und Crime und viel Action, eine spannende Krimistory, bei der am Ende herauskommt, wer der Schuldige ist, aber du würdest dich schämen, einen ehrwürdigen Schauerschinken mit schwarzen Händen des Todes und finsteren Ränkeschmieden im Klostergemäuer zu akzeptieren. Na schön, ich gebe dir einen Haufen Latein und wenig Frauen und Theologie in Hülle und Fülle und Blut in Strömen wie weiland im Grand Guignol, bis du protestierst: »Nein, alles falsch, da mach ich nicht mit!« Und an diesem Punkt mußt du soweit sein, daß ich dich habe, daß du den Schauder der unendlichen Allmacht Gottes verspürst, die jede Ordnung der Welt zunichte macht. Und wenn du dann gut bist, erkennst du sogar, wie ich dich in die Falle gelockt habe, schließlich hatte ich's dir bei jedem Schritt deutlich gesagt, ich hatte dich unüberhörbar gewarnt, daß ich dabei war, dich ins Verderben zu ziehen! Aber das Schöne an Teufelspakten ist ja gerade, daß man sie klarsichtig unterschreibt, wissend, mit wem man sich einläßt. Wofür käme man sonst zum Lohn in die Hölle? Und da ich bei alledem wollte, daß als vergnüglich genommen werde, was uns als einziges wirklich zittern macht, nämlich der metaphysische Schauder, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als unter den Handlungsmustern das metaphysischste und philosophischste auszuwählen, nämlich den Kriminalroman. Die Metaphysik des Kriminalromans Nicht zufällig fängt das Buch an, als ob es ein Krimi wäre (und täuscht den naiven Leser auch weiterhin, bis zum Schluß, weshalb er womöglich gar nicht merkt, daß es sich hier um einen Krimi handelt, in dem recht wenig aufgeklärt wird und der Detektiv am Ende scheitert). Ich glaube, daß Krimis den Leuten nicht darum gefallen, weil es in ihnen Mord und Totschlag gibt; auch nicht darum, weil sie den Triumph der (intellektuellen, sozialen, rechtlichen und moralischen) Ordnung über die Unordnung feiern. Sondern weil der Kriminalroman eine Konjektur-Geschichte im Reinzustand darstellt. Eine Geschichte, in der es um das Vermuten geht, um das Abenteuer der Mutmaßung, um das Wagnis der Aufstellung von Hypothesen angesichts eines scheinbar unerklärlichen Tatbestandes, eines dunklen Sachverhalts oder mysteriösen Befundes – wie in einer ärztlichen Diagnose, einer wissenschaftlichen Forschung oder auch einer metaphysischen Fragestellung. Denn wie der ermittelnde Detektiv gehen auch der Arzt, der Forscher, der Physiker und der Metaphysiker durch Konjekturen vor, das heißt durch Mutmaßungen und Vermutungen über den Grund der Sache, durch mehr oder minder kühne Annahmen, die sie dann schrittweise prüfen.17 Letzten Endes ist die Grundfrage aller Philosophie (und jeder Psychoanalyse) die gleiche wie die Grundfrage des Kriminalromans: Wer ist der Schuldige? Um es zu wissen (um zu glauben, man wisse es), muß man annehmen, daß alle Tatsachen eine Logik haben, nämlich die Logik, die ihnen der Schuldige auferlegt hat. Jede Ermittlungs- und Konjekturgeschichte, jede Story von Aufklärung und Vermutung erzählt uns etwas, dem wir seit jeher beiwohnen (pseudoheideggerisches Zitat). Damit ist klar, warum sich der Hauptstrang meiner Geschichte (wer ist der Mörder?) in so viele Nebenstränge verzweigt: in lauter Geschichten von anderen Konjekturen, die alle um die Struktur der Vermutung als solcher kreisen. Ein abstraktes Modell der Vermutung ist das Labyrinth. Allerdings gibt es drei Arten von Labyrinthen. Erstens das klassisch-griechische, das des Theseus. In diesem Labyrinth kann sich niemand verirren: Man tritt ein und gelangt irgendwann ins Zentrum und vom Zentrum wieder zum Ausgang. Darum sitzt im Zentrum der Minotaurus, andernfalls hätte die Sache gar keinen Reiz und wäre ein simpler Spaziergang. Nachschrift zum »Namen der Rose« 342 Spannend wird sie, wenn überhaupt, nur dadurch, daß man nicht weiß, wohin man gelangt und was der Minotaurus dann tut. Aber wenn man das klassische Labyrinth auseinanderzieht, hat man einen Faden in der Hand, den Faden der Ariadne. Das klassische Labyrinth ist der Ariadne-Faden seiner selbst. Zweitens gibt es das barock-manieristische Labyrinth, den Irrgarten. Wenn man es auseinanderzieht, erhält man eine Art Baum, ein Gebilde mit zahlreichen Ästen und Zweigen aus toten Seitengängen. Es hat einen Ausgang, aber der ist nicht leicht zu finden. Man braucht einen Faden der Ariadne, um sich nicht zu verirren. Dieses Labyrinth ist ein Modell des trial-and-error-Verfahrens. Drittens schließlich gibt es das Labyrinth als Netzwerk oder, um den Begriff von Deleuze und Guattari aufzunehmen, als Rhizom. Das Rhizom-Labyrinth ist so vieldimensional vernetzt, daß jeder Gang sich unmittelbar mit jedem anderen verbinden kann. Es hat weder ein Zentrum noch eine Peripherie, auch keinen Ausgang mehr, da es potentiell unendlich ist. Der Raum der Mutmaßung ist ein Raum in Rhizomform. Das Labyrinth meiner Bibliothek ist zwar noch ein manieristisches, aber die Welt, in der zu leben William begreift, ist schon rhizomförmig strukturiert – oder jedenfalls strukturierbar, wenn auch nie definitiv strukturiert. Ein achtzehnjähriger Junge sagte mir nach Lektüre des Buches, er habe nichts von den theologischen Diskussionen begriffen, aber sie wirkten im Buch wie Verlängerungen des räumlichen Labyrinths (wie thrilling music in einem Hitchcock-Film). Ich glaube, es ist wohl tatsächlich so etwas geschehen: Auch der naivste Leser hat instinktiv gespürt, daß er vor einer Geschichte von Labyrinthen stand – und nicht nur von räumlichen Labyrinthen. Man könnte geradezu sagen, daß die naivsten Lesarten eigenartigerweise die »strukturellsten« waren: Der Leser ist unmittelbar, ohne Vermittlung durch die Inhalte, mit der Tatsache in Berührung gekommen, daß es unmöglich ist, nur eine Geschichte zu haben. Die Unterhaltung Ich wollte den Leser unterhalten, er sollte Spaß an der Sache haben. Zumindest soviel, wie ich daran hatte. Dies ist ein sehr wichtiger Punkt, der scheinbar im Gegensatz zu den reflektiertesten Ansichten steht, die wir vorn Roman zu haben meinen. Unterhalten heißt nicht zerstreuen, ablenken von den Problemen. Robinson Crusoe will seinen Idealleser unterhalten, indem er von Buchhalteroperationen erzählt, von Alltagsverrichtungen eines braven homo oeconomicus, der diesem Leser sehr ähnelt. Doch der Robinson-Ähnliche soll, während er sich an der Lektüre seiner selbst in Robinson Crusoe ergötzt, auch etwas mehr über sich selbst begreifen und damit ein anderer werden. Er soll, während er sich unterhält, etwas lernen. Ob der Leser etwas über die Welt oder etwas über die Sprache lernen soll, ist eine Frage, in der die Poetiken der erzählenden Kunst divergieren, aber das ändert nichts an der Grundidee. Der Idealleser von Finnegans Wake soll sich am Ende genausogut unterhalten wie der Leser von Winnetou. Zumindest genausogut. Allerdings auf andere Weise. Nun ist jedoch der Begriff Unterhaltung historisch. Es gibt verschiedene Arten von Unterhaltung für jede »Saison« des Romans. Unbestreitbar hat der moderne Roman versucht, die Unterhaltung durch den dramatischen Handlungsverlauf (den »Plot« oder das, was man früher »Intrige« nannte) abzubauen, um dafür andere Arten von Unterhaltung zu privilegieren. Ich als großer Bewunderer der Poetik des Aristoteles bin trotz allem immer der Ansicht gewesen, daß ein Roman auch und vor allem durch seine Handlung unterhalten soll. Zweifellos findet ein Roman, wenn er unterhaltsam ist, Anklang beim Publikum. Nun hat man jedoch eine Zeitlang geglaubt, daß Anklang beim Publikum (also Konsens und damit »Erfolg«) ein Zeichen für Minderwertigkeit sei. Wenn ein Roman beim Publikum Anklang finde, liege das daran, daß er nichts Neues bringe und den Lesern nur gebe, was sie bereits erwartet hätten. Ich glaube indessen nicht, daß es dasselbe ist, ob man sagt: »Wenn ein Roman den Lesern gibt, was sie erwartet haben, findet er Anklang«, oder ob man sagt: »Wenn ein Roman Anklang findet, liegt das daran, daß er den Lesern gibt, was sie erwartet haben.« Die zweite Behauptung ist nicht immer richtig. Man braucht nur an Defoe oder Balzac zu denken, um schließlich bei der Blechtrommel oder bei Hundert Jahre Einsamkeit anzukommen. Mancher wird nun hier einwenden, daß die Gleichsetzung von Konsens und Minderwertigkeit doch gerade bestärkt worden sei durch gewisse polemische Thesen, die wir seinerzeit in der »Gruppe 63« vertraten18, auch schon vor 1963, als wir den Erfolgsroman mit dem »versöhnlerischen« Roman gleichsetzten Nachschrift zum »Namen der Rose« 343 und den »versöhnlerischen« Roman mit dem traditionellen »Handlungsroman«, wogegen wir die experimentelle Literatur verherrlichten, das avantgardistische Werk, das Empörung hervorruft und vom großen Publikum abgelehnt wird. Es stimmt, diese Thesen sind damals vertreten worden und hatten durchaus einen Sinn, es waren genau die Thesen, die am meisten Empörung bei den konformistischen Literaten hervorriefen und im Gedächtnis der Chronisten bis heute haftengeblieben sind – zu Recht, denn sie waren vertreten worden, um genau diesen Effekt zu erzielen, und waren gemünzt auf traditionelle, fundamental versöhnlerisch eingestimmte Romane ohne erwähnenswerte Innovationen gegenüber der Problematik des 19. Jahrhunderts. Daß sich dann starre Fronten bildeten und nicht selten aus jeder Mücke ein Elefant gemacht wurde, oft aus Gründen des Bandenkrieges, ist fatal. Ich erinnere mich, daß unsere Gegner damals Lampedusa, Bassani und Cassola waren19 – drei Autoren, die ich heute nicht mehr in einen Topf werfen würde. Lampedusa hatte einen guten Roman zur Unzeit geschrieben, und wir polemisierten gegen den Kult, der um ihn gemacht wurde, als habe er der italienischen Literatur einen neuen Weg gewiesen, während er ganz im Gegenteil einen anderen glanzvoll abschloß. Über Cassola habe ich meine Meinung nicht geändert. Über Bassani dagegen würde ich heute sehr, wirklich sehr viel behutsamer reden, und wären wir noch im Jahr '63, würde ich ihn als Weggefährten akzeptieren. Aber es geht mir hier um ein anderes Problem. Niemand erinnert sich nämlich mehr, was dann 1965 geschah, als die Gruppe erneut in Palermo zusammenkam, um über den experimentellen Roman zu diskutieren (und der Band mit den Tagungsbeiträgen, erschienen 1966 bei Feltrinelli unter dem Titel Il romanzo sperimentale, ist sogar immer noch lieferbar). Dabei war im Verlauf jener Tagung allerhand Interessantes zu hören. Vor allem das Eröffnungsreferat von Renato Barilli, dem einstigen Theoretiker sämtlicher Experimente des Nouveau Roman, der sich nun mit dem neuen Robbe-Grillet auseinandersetzte, und mit Grass und mit Pynchon (vergessen wir nicht, daß Thomas Pynchon heute zu den Begründern der literarischen »Postmoderne« gezählt wird – aber damals gab es diesen Begriff noch nicht, jedenfalls nicht in Italien, und John Barth in Amerika fing gerade erst an). Barilli zitierte den wiederentdeckten Roussel, der Jules Verne geliebt hatte, und er zitierte Borges nur darum nicht, weil dessen Neubewertung damals bei uns noch nicht eingesetzt hatte. Und was sagte Barilli? Daß man bisher die »Abkehr von der Intrige« privilegiert habe und den »Stillstand der Handlung im Aufschein und Rausch der Materie« (exemplarisch in Robbe-Grillets La Jalousie). Aber daß nun eine »neue Phase der erzählenden Kunst« beginne mit einer »Wiederaufwertung der Handlung«, wenn auch einer strukturell anderen (einer »action autre«). Ich analysierte danach die Eindrücke, die wir am Vorabend bei einem Kinobesuch gehabt hatten, als wir eine kuriose Filmcollage von Baruchello und Grifi sahen, Verifica incerta, eine Geschichte aus lauter Fetzen von anderen Geschichten, aus Standardsituationen, Klischees und Stereotypen des kommerziellen Kinos. Wobei ich hervorhob, daß die Stellen, an denen das Publikum sichtlich am meisten Vergnügen gehabt hatte, immer genau die Stellen waren, an denen es wenige Jahre zuvor noch Empörung gezeigt hätte, nämlich jedesmal dann, wenn die logischen und die zeitlichen Folgen des traditionellen Handlungsablaufs übersprungen und die Erwartungen der Zuschauer heftig frustriert wurden. Die Avantgarde war im Begriff, Tradition zu werden; was ein paar Jahre zuvor noch dissonant geklungen hatte, wurde zum Ohrenschmaus (oder zur Augenweide). Daraus gab es, folgerte ich, nur einen Schluß zu ziehen: Die »Inakzeptabilität der Botschaft« sei nicht mehr länger das Hauptkriterium für experimentelles Erzählen (oder für jede beliebige andere experimentelle Kunst), da nun das Inakzeptable als vergnüglich kodifiziert worden war. Was sich abzeichne, sei ein versöhntes Zurück zu neuen Formen von Akzeptablem und Vergnüglichem. Wenn es zu Zeiten von Marinetti und seinen futuristischen Abenden noch unverzichtbar war, daß die Zuhörer vor Empörung aufheulten, sei es heute, sagte ich, »unproduktive und dumme Polemik, wenn jemand ein Experiment für gescheitert erklärt, weil es als normal akzeptiert worden ist«; dergleichen sei »stures Festhalten an den Wertmustern der historischen Avantgarde, und in diesem Moment ist der eventuelle Avantgardekritiker bloß noch ein verspäteter Marinettianer. Bedenken wir, daß die Inakzeptabilität der Botschaft für den Empfänger nur in einem ganz bestimmten historischen Augenblick eine Wertgarantie war . . . Ich fürchte, wir müssen allmählich auf jenen Hintergedanken verzichten, der immer noch unsere Debatten beherrscht, daß nämlich der äußere Skandal ein Prüfstein für den Wert einer Arbeit sei. Vielleicht muß sogar die fundamentale Dichotomie zwischen Ordnung und Unordnung, zwischen konsumorientiertem und provokatorischem Werk in einer anderen Perspektive neubestimmt werden, ohne daß sie damit an Gültigkeit zu verlieren braucht: Ich glaube nämlich, daß es möglich sein wird, Elemente von Bruch und Infragestellung auch in Werken zu finden, die sich scheinbar zu leichtem Konsum anbieten, und demgegenüber festzustellen, daß manche provokatorisch erscheinenden Werke, die das Publikum immer noch von den Sitzen reißen, in Wahrheit gar nichts in Frage stellen . . . Ich stoße noch immer auf Leute, die Nachschrift zum »Namen der Rose« 344 den Wert eines Werkes bezweifeln, weil es ihnen zu gut gefallen hat . . .« Und so weiter. Das war, wie gesagt, 1965. Die Zeit, als die Pop Art aufkam und damit die traditionellen Unterscheidungen zwischen experimenteller Kunst (als nicht-figurativer) und Massenkunst (als narrativer und figurativer) hinfällig wurden. Die Zeit, als man über die Beatles sprach und Pousseur mir sagte: »Sie arbeiten für uns« – ohne sich allerdings klarzumachen, daß er auch für sie arbeitete (und es mußte erst eine Cathy Berberian kommen, um uns zu zeigen, daß die Beatles, richtig zurückgeführt auf ihren Stammvater Henry Purcell, im Konzertsaal neben Monteverdi und Erik Satie aufgeführt werden konnten). Postmodernismus, Ironie und Vergnügen In der Zeit von 1965 bis heute ließen sich zwei Gedanken endgültig klären. Erstens, daß man die Handlung auch in Gestalt von Zitaten anderer Handlungen wiederentdecken konnte, und zweitens, daß ein Zitat dann womöglich weniger brav und versöhnlerisch sein würde als die zitierte Handlung selbst (es war 1972, als ich bei Bompiani ein Sammelbändchen herausgab, das unter dem programmatischen Titel Ritorno dell'intreccio eben die »Wiederkehr der Intrige« beschwor, wenn auch vorerst nur durch ironische, aber zugleich bewundernde Rückbesinnungen auf Autoren wie Ponson du Terrail und Eugène Sue – sowie durch kaum ironisch verbrämte Bewunderung einiger großer Seiten von Dumas Père). Gab es damit die Möglichkeit zu einem neuen, nicht versöhnlerischen, hinreichend problemhaltigen und dabei amüsanten Roman? Diese Kombination, verbunden mit der Wiederentdeckung nicht nur der Handlung, sondern auch des Vergnügens, mußte erst noch von den amerikanischen Theoretikern des Postmodernismus besorgt werden. Unglücklicherweise ist »postmodern« heute ein Passepartoutbegriff, mit dem man fast alles machen kann. Ich habe den Eindruck, daß ihn inzwischen jeder auf das anwendet, was ihm gerade gefällt. Außerdem gibt es, wie mir scheint, eine Tendenz, ihn historisch immer weiter nach hinten zu schieben: Erst schien er auf einige Schriftsteller oder Künstler der letzten zwanzig Jahre zu passen, dann gelangte er, rückwärts durch die Jahrzehnte wandernd, allmählich bis zum Beginn des Jahrhunderts, dann ging er noch weiter zurück, und er ist immer noch unterwegs; bald wird die Kategorie des Postmodernen bei Homer angelangt sein. Ich glaube indessen, daß »postmodern« keine zeitlich begrenzbare Strömung ist, sondern eine Geisteshaltung oder, genauer gesagt, eine Vorgehensweise, ein Kunstwollen*. Man könnte geradezu sagen, daß jede Epoche ihre eigene Postmoderne hat, so wie man gesagt hat, jede Epoche habe ihren eigenen Manierismus (und vielleicht, ich frage es mich, ist postmodern überhaupt der moderne Name für Manierismus als metahistorische Kategorie). Ich glaube, daß man in jeder Epoche an Krisenmomente gelangt, wie sie Nietzsche im Zweiten Stück der Unzeitgemäßen Betrachtungen, über den »Nachteil der Historie für das Leben«, beschrieben hat. Die Vergangenheit konditioniert, belastet, erpreßt uns. Die sogenannte »historische« Avantgarde (aber auch hier würde ich Avantgarde als metahistorische Kategorie verstehen) will mit der Vergangenheit abrechnen, sie erledigen. »Nieder mit dem Mondschein!«, die Kampfparole der Futuristen, ist ein typisches Programm jeder Avantgarde, man muß nur etwas Passendes an die Stelle des Mondscheins setzen. Die Avantgarde zerstört, entstellt die Vergangenheit: Picassos Demoiselles d'Avignon sind die typische Auftrittsgebärde der Avantgarde; dann geht die Avantgarde weiter, zerstört die Figur, annulliert sie, gelangt zum Abstrakten, zum Informellen, zur weißen Leinwand, zur zerrissenen Leinwand, zur verbrannten Leinwand; in der Architektur ist das Ende die Minimalbedingung des Curtain Wall, das Bauwerk als glatte Stele, das reine Parallelepiped, in der Literatur die Zerstörung des Redeflusses bis hin zur Collage à la Burroughs, bis hin zum Verstummen oder zur leeren Seite, in der Musik der Übergang von der Atonalität zum Lärm, zum bloßen Geräusch oder zum totalen Schweigen (in diesem Sinne ist der frühe Gage ein Moderner). Es kommt jedoch der Moment, da die Avantgarde (also die Moderne) nicht mehr weitergehen kann, weil sie inzwischen eine Metasprache hervorgebracht hat, die von ihren unmöglichen Texten spricht (die Concept Art). Die postmoderne Antwort auf die Moderne besteht in der Einsicht und Anerkennung, daß die Vergangenheit, nachdem sie nun einmal nicht zerstört werden kann, da ihre Zerstörung zum Schweigen führt, auf neue Weise ins Auge gefaßt werden muß: mit Ironie, ohne Unschuld. Die postmoderne Haltung erscheint mir wie die eines Mannes, der eine kluge und sehr belesene Frau liebt und daher weiß, daß er ihr nicht sagen kann: »Ich liebe dich inniglich«, weil er weiß, daß sie weiß (und daß sie weiß, daß er weiß), daß * im Original deutsch (A. d. Ü.) Nachschrift zum »Namen der Rose« 345 genau diese Worte schon, sagen wir, von Liala geschrieben worden sind. Es gibt jedoch eine Lösung. Er kann ihr sagen: »Wie jetzt Liala sagen würde: Ich liebe dich inniglich.« In diesem Moment, nachdem er die falsche Unschuld vermieden hat, nachdem er klar zum Ausdruck gebracht hat, daß man nicht mehr unschuldig reden kann, hat er gleichwohl der Frau gesagt, was er ihr sagen wollte, nämlich daß er sie liebe, aber daß er sie in einer Zeit der verlorenen Unschuld liebe. Wenn sie das Spiel mitmacht, hat sie in gleicher Weise eine Liebeserklärung entgegengenommen. Keiner der beiden Gesprächspartner braucht sich naiv zu fühlen, beide akzeptieren die Herausforderung der Vergangenheit, des längst schon Gesagten, das man nicht einfach wegwischen kann, beide spielen bewußt und mit Vergnügen das Spiel der Ironie . . . Aber beiden ist es gelungen, noch einmal von Liebe zu reden. Ironie, metasprachliches Spiel, Maskerade hoch zwei. Weshalb es dann – wenn beim Modernen, wer das Spiel nicht verstand, es nur ablehnen konnte – beim Postmodernen auch möglich ist, das Spiel nicht zu verstehen und die Sache ernst zu nehmen. Das ist ja das Schöne (und die Gefahr) an der Ironie: Immer gibt es jemanden, der das ironisch Gesagte ernst nimmt. Ich denke, die Collagen von Braque, Juan Gris und Picasso waren »modern«: Deswegen wurden sie vom normalen Publikum abgelehnt. Dagegen waren die Collagen, die Max Ernst aus alten Stichen montierte, »postmodern«: Man konnte und kann sie auch wie phantastische Traum- oder Abenteuergeschichten lesen, ohne zu merken, daß sie einen Diskurs über alte Stiche darstellen und vielleicht auch einen über das Collagieren selbst. Wenn dies aber postmodern ist, dann liegt auf der Hand, warum Sterne oder Rabelais postmoderne Autoren waren, warum Borges gewiß einer ist, und warum in ein und demselben Künstler moderne und postmoderne Elemente koexistieren, einander kurzfristig ablösen oder auch alternieren können. Man denke zum Beispiel an Joyce: Das Portrait ist die Geschichte eines modernen Versuchs. Die Dubliners sind, obwohl früher, moderner als das Portrait. Ulysses steht auf der Grenze. Finnegans Wake ist schon postmodern oder eröffnet zumindest den postmodernen Diskurs, denn er verlangt, um verstanden zu werden, nicht die Negation des bereits Gesagten, sondern dessen ironische Neureflexion. Über den Postmodernismus ist schon fast alles gleich am Anfang gesagt worden (namentlich in Aufsätzen wie »Die Literatur der Erschöpfung« von John Barth aus dem Jahr 1967).20 Nicht daß ich immer mit allem einverstanden wäre, was die Theoretiker des Postmodernismus (Barth inklusive) über Autoren und andere Künstler schreiben, um jeweils festzulegen, wer schon postmodern ist und wer noch nicht. Aber mich interessiert das Theorem, das die Theoretiker dieser Richtung aus ihren Prämissen ableiten: »Mein idealer postmoderner Schriftsteller imitiert nicht und negiert auch nicht seine Eltern im zwanzigsten noch seine Großeltern im neunzehnten Jahrhundert. Er hat die Moderne verdaut, aber er trägt sie nicht als bedrückende Bürde mit sich herum . . . Dieser Schriftsteller kann vielleicht nicht hoffen, die Verehrer von James Michener und Irving Wallace zu erreichen, um nicht von den durch die Massenmedien lobotomisierten Analphabeten zu reden, aber er müßte hoffen, wenigstens .hin und wieder ein breiteres Publikum zu erreichen als nur die Zirkel derer, die Thomas Mann die Urchristen, die Jünger der Kunst nannte. Der ideale postmoderne Roman müßte den Streit zwischen Realismus und Irrealismus, Formalismus und ›Inhaltismus‹, reiner und engagierter Literatur, Eliten- und Massenprosa überwinden . . . Die Analogie, die ich vorziehe, ist eher die zu gutem Jazz oder klassischer Musik: Beim Wiederhören und Analysieren der Partitur entdeckt man vieles, was einem beim ersten Mal noch entgangen war, aber beim ersten Mal muß einen das Stück so gepackt haben, daß man Lust bekommt, es wiederzuhören, und das gilt sowohl für die Spezialisten wie für die Nichtspezialisten . . .« So Barth 1980, als er das Thema erneut behandelte, diesmal aber unter dem Titel »Die Literatur der Fülle«. Natürlich kann man das alles auch pointierter, polemischer und mit größerer Lust am scharfen Paradox sagen, wie es zum Beispiel Leslie Fiedler tut (in einer kürzlich auch bei uns veröffentlichten Diskussion zwischen ihm und anderen amerikanischen Autoren).21 Fiedler will provozieren, das ist evident: Er lobt den Letzten der Mohikaner, die populären Abenteuerromane, die Gothic Novel, den ganzen von den Kritikern stets verachteten Plunder, der es gleichwohl verstanden hat, Mythen zu schaffen und die Bilderwelten von mehr als einer Generation zu bevölkern. Er fragt sich, ob je noch einmal so etwas erscheinen werde wie Onkel Toms Hütte, ein Buch, das mit gleicher Leidenschaft in Küche, Salon und Kinderzimmer gelesen werden kann. Er tut Shakespeare auf die Seite der guten Entertainer, zusammen mit Vom Winde verweht . . . Wir wissen, daß er ein viel zu subtiler Kritiker ist, um das alles wirklich zu glauben. Er will ganz einfach die Schranke niederreißen, die zwischen Kunst und Vergnügen errichtet worden ist. Er ahnt, daß ein breites Publikum zu erreichen und seine Träume zu bevölkern heute womöglich heißen kann, Avantgarde zu bilden; und er läßt uns dabei noch die Freiheit zu sagen, daß die Träume der Leser zu bevölkern nicht unbedingt heißen muß, sie zu besänftigen, mit versöhnlichen Bildern zu trösten. Es kann auch heißen, sie aufzuschrecken: mit Alpträumen, Obsessionen. Nachschrift zum »Namen der Rose« 346 Der historische Roman Seit zwei Jahren weigere ich mich, auf sinnlose Fragen zu antworten. Etwa die Frage, ob mein Werk nun ein »offenes« sei oder nicht. Wie soll ich das wissen, das ist doch nicht mein Problem! Mir genügt, was Harald Weinrich darauf geantwortet hat (im Merkur, Heft 1/1983). Oder die Frage, mit welcher von meinen Personen ich mich identifiziere. Mein Gott, womit identifiziert sich ein Autor? Mit den Adverbien, das ist doch klar. Die sinnloseste aller sinnlosen Fragen war die jener Leute, die meinen, wenn einer aus alten Zeiten erzählt, wolle er aus seiner Gegenwart fliehen. Ob das richtig sei, fragen sie mich. Aber ja, gewiß doch, antworte ich. Manzoni erzählt vom 17. Jahrhundert, weil ihn sein eigenes nicht interessiert. Karl May berichtet von den Indianern seiner ureigensten Zeit, während Hebbel sich zu den Nibelungen davonmacht. Erich Segal engagiert sich in Love Story voll für die amerikanische Gegenwartsrealität, während Stendhal in seiner Kartause bloß alten Kram von vor zwanzig Jahren aufwärmt . . . Müßig zu sagen, daß alle Probleme des modernen Europa, wie wir sie heute kennen, im Mittelalter entstanden sind, von der kommunalen Demokratie bis zum Bankwesen, von den Städten bis zu den Nationalstaaten, von den neuen Technologien bis zu den Revolten der Armen: Das Mittelalter ist unsere Kindheit, zu der wir immer wieder zurückkehren müssen, um unsere Anamnese zu machen. Aber man kann vom Mittelalter auch im Stil von Excalibur sprechen. Also ist das Problem ein anderes und bedarf der Klärung: Was kennzeichnet einen historischen Roman? Ich glaube, man kann aus alten Zeiten auf dreierlei Weise erzählen. Eine ist die Romanze, im Sinne von englisch romance. Sie reicht von den keltischen Artusromanen bis zu den Geschichten von Tolkien und umfaßt auch die Gothic Novel, die gerade nicht novel ist, sondern eben romance. Geschichte als Bühnenbild, als Vorwand und phantastische Konstruktion, um der Einbildung freien Lauf zu lassen. Darum braucht die Romanze auch gar nicht in der Vergangenheit zu spielen, es genügt, daß sie nicht im Hier und Jetzt spielt, daß sie nicht vom Hier und Jetzt redet, nicht einmal allegorisch. Viele Science-Fiction-Romane sind reine Romanzen. Die Romanze ist die Geschichte eines Woanders. Dann gibt es den Mantel-und-Degen-Roman, Beispiel Dumas. Der Mantel-und-Degen-Roman nimmt einen »realen« und erkennbaren Abschnitt aus der Geschichte, bevölkert ihn, um ihn erkennbar zu machen, mit Persönlichkeiten, die in den Geschichtsbüchern stehen (Richelieu, Mazarin), und läßt sie ein paar Dinge tun, die nicht in den Geschichtsbüchern stehen (daß sie Mylady treffen, daß sie Kontakte zu einer gewissen Bonacieux haben), die aber den Geschichtsbüchern auch nicht widersprechen. Natürlich müssen diese Persönlichkeiten, um den Eindruck der historischen Realität zu bekräftigen, dann auch das tun, was sie (den Historikern zufolge) wirklich getan haben (La Rochelle belagern, intime Beziehungen zu Anna von Österreich unterhalten, mit der Fronde zu tun bekommen). In dieses »wahrheitsgemäße« Tableau werden alsdann Phantasiegestalten eingefügt, die aber Gefühle und Reaktionen bezeugen, wie man sie auch Gestalten aus anderen Epochen zuschreiben könnte. Was d'Artagnan tut, während er in London den Schmuck der Königin wiederbeschafft, hätte er auch im 15. oder 18. Jahrhundert tun können. Man braucht nicht im 17. Jahrhundert zu leben, um die Psychologie d'Artagnans zu haben. Im wahren historischen Roman, dem dritten Typus, brauchen dagegen keine »bekannten Persönlichkeiten« aus den Geschichtsbüchern aufzutreten. Man denke nur an Die Verlobten: Die bekannteste Persönlichkeit ist der Kardinal Federigo, den vor Manzoni nur wenige kannten (viel bekannter war der andere Borromeo, San Carlo). Doch alles, was Renzo, Lucia oder Fra Cristoforo tun, konnte nur in der Lombardei des 17. Jahrhunderts getan werden. Das Handeln und Denken der Romanpersonen dient zum besseren Verständnis der Geschichte. Ereignisse und Personen sind erfunden, doch sie sagen uns über das Italien jener Zeit Dinge, die uns von den Geschichtsbüchern niemals so klar gesagt worden waren. In diesem Sinne wollte ich einen historischen Roman schreiben: »historisch« nicht, weil Ubertin von Casale und Michael von Cesena (oder Bernard Gui und Kardinal del Poggetto) wirklich existiert haben und mehr oder weniger das sagen sollten, was sie wirklich gesagt haben, sondern weil alles, was fiktive Personen wie William sagen, in jener Epoche sagbar sein sollte. Ich weiß nicht, wie treu ich diesem Vorsatz geblieben bin. Ich glaube nicht, daß ich ihn mißachtet habe, wenn ich Zitate von späteren Autoren (wie Wittgenstein) als Zitate aus der Epoche maskierte. In solchen Fällen wußte ich schließlich sehr genau, daß es nicht meine Mittelalterlichen waren, die da modern redeten, sondern daß allenfalls die Modernen da ein bißchen mittelalterlich dachten. Ich frage mich eher, ob ich meinen Personen nicht manchmal ein etwas zu weitgreifendes Kombinationsvermögen verliehen habe, das heißt eine Fähigkeit, aus den disiecta membra ganz und gar mittelalterlicher Gedanken ein paar begriffliche Nachschrift zum »Namen der Rose« 347 Hirngespinste zusammenzufügen, die das Mittelalter 50 nicht als die seinen anerkannt hätte. Doch ich glaube, daß ein historischer Roman auch dies tun muß: nicht nur in der Vergangenheit die Ursachen dessen aufspüren, was in der Folge entstanden ist, sondern auch den Prozeßverlauf angeben, durch den jene Ursachen dann allmählich begannen, ihre Wirkungen zu zeitigen. Wenn einer von meinen Mönchen durch den Vergleich zweier mittelalterlicher Ideen auf eine dritte modernere kommt, so tut er genau das, was »die Kultur« in der Folge getan hat – und mag auch damals nie jemand geschrieben haben, was er da sagt, so ist doch sicher, daß es jemand, wie konfus auch immer, zu denken begonnen haben mußte (womöglich ohne es auszusprechen, aus wer weiß wieviel Ängsten und Schamgefühlen). In jedem Fall hat mich eines sehr amüsiert: Wann immer mir ein Kritiker oder ein Leser schrieb oder sagte, da oder dort vertrete einer von meinen Mönchen zu moderne Gedanken, waren die inkriminierten Stellen genau und ausschließlich jene Passagen, die ich wortwörtlich aus Texten des 14. Jahrhunderts abgeschrieben hatte. Daneben gibt es andere Passagen, in denen die Leser gewisse Haltungen als erlesen »mittelalterlich« goutierten, die ich beim Schreiben als ungebührlich modern empfand. Es hat eben jeder seine eigene (meist verdorbene) Idee vom Mittelalter. Nur wir Mönche von damals wissen die Wahrheit, doch wer sie sagt, kommt bisweilen dafür auf den Scheiterhaufen. Zum Schluß Zwei Jahre nachdem ich das Buch geschrieben hatte, fand ich ein altes Blatt aus dem Jahr 1953, auf dem ich mir, damals noch Student, notiert hatte: »Horatio und der Freund rufen Graf P. zur Lösung des mystery of the ghost. Graf P.: ein exzentrischer und phlegmatischer Aristokrat. Dagegen: ein junger Hauptmann der dänischen Wache mit amerikanischen Methoden. Normaler Ablauf der Handlung nach den Grundlinien der Tragödie. Im letzten Akt, vor versammelter Sippschaft, erklärt Graf P. das Geheimnis: Der Mörder ist Hamlet. Zu spät, Hamlet stirbt.« Jahre später entdeckte ich, daß Chesterton schon eine solche Idee gehabt hatte. Kürzlich soll das Pariser OuLiPo (»Ouvroir de Litterature Potentielle«) ein Pattern aller möglichen Krimikonstellationen aufgestellt haben (der Mörder ist der Butler, der Mörder ist der Erzähler, der Mörder ist der Detektiv, usw. usw.), wobei herauskam: Es bleibt noch ein Buch zu schreiben, in dem der Mörder der Leser ist. Moral: Es gibt obsessive Ideen, sie sind niemals privat, die Bücher sprechen direkt miteinander, und eine wahre detektivische Untersuchung muß beweisen, daß immer wir die Schuldigen sind. Nachschrift zum »Namen der Rose« 348 Anmerkungen für den deutschen Leser 1 Mexikanische Lyrikerin (1651-1695). Zu deutsch etwa: »Rose, die rot auf dem Anger / stolz du dich spreizest / gebadet in Purpur und Karmesin: / Prunke üppig und duftend. / Doch nein, denn schön seiend / wirst du bald unglücklich sein.« 2 »Über die Welt Verachtung«: beliebter Titel hoch- und spätmittelalterlicher Traktate, vgl. Johan Huizinga, Herbst des Mittelalters, Stuttgart 1975 (Kröners Taschenausgabe 204), Kapitel XI und XVI. 3 »Doch wo ist der Schnee vom vorigen Jahr?«: Refrain der um 1460 entstandenen Ballade des dames du temps jadis. 4 »Es ist keine Rose (vorhanden).« 5 Fermo e Lucia hieß die Urfassung von Alessandro Manzonis Roman I promessi sposi (dt. Die Verlobten), der 1827 in Mailand erschien. 6 Romane von Ardengo Soffici (1879-1964), Guiseppe Antonio Borgese (1882-1952) und Vasco Pratolini (geb. 1913), z. T. auch ins Deutsche übersetzt: Ruhe (Heidelberg 1928) und Metello, der Maurer (Zürich 1957). 7 Unabhängige linkskommunistische Tageszeitung, für die Eco von 1971 bis 1974 geschrieben hat. 8 »Warum im Knabenalter der Koitus nicht gelingt« 9 »Hast du die Dinge, so folgen die Worte«, bzw. »Hast du die Worte, so folgen die Dinge« (Cicero). 10 Emilio Salgari (1863-1911), Verfasser von über hundert populären, noch heute vielgelesenen Abenteuerromanen (La tigre della Malesia, 1963 verfilmt als Sandokan, la tigre di Monpracem), gilt als der »Karl May Italiens«. 11 Schulbeispiel aus Petrarca (Rime CXXVIII, 49). 12 Für das römische Nachrichtenmagazin L'Espresso (vergleichbar dem Hamburger Spiegel) schreibt Eco häufig Beiträge. 13 Die Zeitungsrubrik »Verschiedenes« heißt in Italien cronaca. 14 Schulbeispiele aus Manzonis Verlobten. 15 Der Band Die Rolledes Lesers (ital. Lector in fabula, Mailand 1979, engl. The Role of the Reader, Bloomington, Ind. 1979) ist bei Hanser in Vorbereitung; der Band Das offene Kunstwerk (ital. Opera aperta, Mailand 1962, 1967) erschien 1973 in Frankfurt am Main bei Suhrkamp (1977 als stw 222). 16 In Adelchi (erschienen 1822; dt. Adelgis, Berlin 1827), einer historischen Tragödie in fünf Akten, behandelt Manzoni den Untergang des Langobardenreiches in den Jahren 772-774. – Massimo Taparelli d'Azeglio (1798-1866), Francesco Domenico Guerrazzi (1804-1873) und Cesare Cantü (1804-1895) waren typische Vertreter des romantischen Historismus, die sich mit ihren damals vielgelesenen Werken (von denen einige auch ins Deutsche übersetzt worden sind, z. B. d'Azeglios Hector Fieramosca oder der Zweikampf zu Barletta, Leipzig 1842, Guerrazzis Die Belagerung von Florenz, Stuttgart 1850, und Die Schlacht von Benevent, Stuttgart 1853, Cantùs Margherita Pusteria, Stuttgart 1841, von letzterem auch eine 17bändige Allgemeine Weltgeschichte, Schaffhausen/ Regensburg 1849-1880) in den Dienst der nationalen Einigung Italiens stellen wollten; vgl. im deutschen Sprachraum Autoren wie Joseph Victor von Scheffel (Ekkehard, Der Trompeter von Säckingen). Nachschrift zum »Namen der Rose« 349 17 Zu diesen erstmals von dem amerikanischen Logiker Charles Sanders Peirce (1839-1914), einem der Stammväter der modernen Semiotik, entdeckten Zusammenhängen zwischen wissenschaftlicher und detektivischer Schlußfolgerung (»Abduktion«) vgl. Thomas A. Sebeok / Jean Umiker Sebeok, »Du kennst meine Methode«: Charles S. Peirce und Sherlock Holmes, Frankfurt am Main 1982 (Suhrkamp, es 1121), sowie jetzt Umberto Eco, »Die Abduktion in Uqbar«, Nachwort zu J. L. Borges / A. Bioy Casares, Gemeinsame Werke 1: Sechs Aufgaben für Don Isidro Parodi und andere Erzählungen. München 1983 (Hanser). 18 Zur »Gruppe 63«, so genannt in Anlehnung an die »Gruppe 47«, hatte sich 1963 eine Anzahl progressiver italienischer Kritiker und Autoren zusammengeschlossen, neben Eco u. a. Alberto Arbasino, Nanni Balestrini, Giorgio Manganelli, Edoardo Sanguineti. 19 Giuseppe Tomasi di Lampedusa (1896-1957) war der Autor des posthum erschienenen und bald weltberühmten Romans Der Leopard (dt. 1959), von Giorgio Bassani (geb. 1916) erschienen auf deutsch die Ferrareser Geschichten (1964), Die Gärten der Finzi-Contini (1963), Hinter der Tür (1967), Der Reiher (1970), von Carlo Cassola (geb. 1917) die Romane Mara (1961) und Ein sprödes Herz (1963, alle in München bei Piper). 20 Hier zitiert nach der italienischen Übersetzung in der Zeitschrift Calibano Nr. 7/1983. 21 Zitiert nach der italienischen Übersetzung in der Zeitschrift Linea d'ombra Nr. 1/1983. Nachschrift zum »Namen der Rose« 350